Rheann and Liz's TMI Roleplay
by mommysladybug
Summary: This is pretty much just randomness in TMI characters going back and forth between drama/angst/romance/comedy, just everything pretty much. Centered around Malec.


Okay, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or misspellings in this. My best friend and I decided last year to randomly roleplay as the TMI Characters. So we picked characters and we wrote for them. This was never intended for being online, but here it is, just for fun. If anything, I hope some of the insane things that happen make you laugh. Thanks for reading :) All of the TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me.

* * *

"I think we need to order takeout from Taki's!" Jace says while his stomach growls like a dying werewolf.

"Well, I think I can make a meal worth eating! That's not fair!" Isabelle yells at Jace.

"Izzy i really don't feel like going to the infirmary and staying there until all that toxin that you made is out of me," Jace replies, "Sorry, so Taki's it is?"

"Sorry, Izzy, but I agree with Jace on this one. Do you remember the last time? I ended up getting sick for a week!" Alec adds.

"Of course you would agree with him," she looks at him and gives him her death glare.

"I can get us some great food from Italy's best restaurant," Magnus says with a smile on his face.

"Fine, whatever. I will be cooking for myself. I am a fine cook. Jace," she tries to push past him to the stove.

"I will eat whatever you are eating Izz, " Simon says.

"Of course he will," mutters Clary.

"Are you sure about that?" Jace asks Simon.

Isabelle cuts him off, "Thanks, Simon! You can try my spaghetti," she smiles at Simon and drags him over to cooking area.

"No problem Izz, I would eat your supper any day." Simon said smiling.

They disappear into the kitchen to cook.

"So anyone for some real food?" asks Alec.

"Yeah like i said takeout from Taki's." Jace said in an irritated voice.

"No need to be bitter," replies Alec.

"Good, let's go!" says Clary rolling her eyes.

"Okay so no one wants Italian food that makes me feel helpful," Magnus said in a sarcastic way.

"Of course, you are helpful," Alec says and looks at Magnus, "I want Italian. We have Taki's too often, Jace."

"Okay, fine whatever sparky fingers wants," Jace says.

"Jace," says Alec in a warning voice. He looks reassuringly at Magnus.

"You know what blondy I am not getting you anything from Italy, You can just get your stupid little takeout from Taki's" Magnus replies.

"Okay Jace and I will go to Taki's and you two can go to Italy," Clary stalks off, grabs Jace's arm, and pulls him along.

Magnus and Alec leave the room to go to Italy.

"You too Simon!" Clary calls back to Simon.

"I'm going to stay here with Izzy," Simon yells to Clary from the kitchen.

"Whatever!" Clary responds, happy to be alone with Jace.

"So, it is just me and you!" he grabs Clary's hand and they head off to Taki's

**In Italy with Malec:**

"So, I can not believe Jace! He is such a jerk sometimes! I get not wanting to eat Izzy's food, but what he said about you… I am sorry. Since I can almost guarantee he will not apologize to you, I will for him. He should not have said that. He is a jerk, and he is sorry. By the way, thanks for taking me here. It smells yummy, just being in Italy," Alec says. He looks at Magnus and smiles reassuringly.

Magnus took Alec by the hand and started to walk toward a restaurant. "It's fine. It's not your fault that he acts like that. Besides I'm glad I get to spend time with you." Magnus said looking sideways at Alec.

Alec smiles at Magnus and laughs a little. "I wish I could control his mouth sometimes."

"I wish I could just make him lose his voice," Magnus said with a laugh.

"I doubt even if you put a spell on him he would ever be able to lose his voice," Alec says grimly.

"Is it because he has angel blood in him?" Magnus asked.

"No. Just Jace. He is too obnoxious and loud. He has too many comments. You are welcome to try though," he says, grinning.

"How about if I do that for his birthday? Like I could hide some magic in a box and when he opens it the magic will cover his mouth and he will never talk again. And the card would say this gift is so amazing that you will have no words to say!" Magnus said almost rolling on the ground from laughter.

Alec just stared at Magnus and after a few seconds he laughed. They started laughing together for a few minutes.

"Here we are! The best place to eat in Italy!

**BACK AT TAKI'S:**

"So what are you going to order?" Jace asked Clary as they walked in to Taki's.

"Not sure yet. What about you?" Clary answers looking at him.

"Probably my usual," Jace said, staring at the menu.

"Well, I am glad to get out of that nuthouse. Those people are crazy and I feel like Magnus was about to tear off your head…" replies Clary with a smile.

"Yeah, I bet he is just jealous that he is not a sexy blond with great abs like me," he said with a great big grin on his face.

Clary looks at him a challenging look. "Well, I think he is jealous at your taste in women," she says, smirking to herself.

"Yeah, I would like him explain that to Alec," Jace said with a laugh.

Clary gave his a questioning look as if asking him to explain more.

"You know Alec. He would get really jealous and then get mad." Jace said rolling his eyes.

"Jealous about… Me?" wonders Clary.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be jealous of you?" Jace said and gave her a wink as their food got sat on to the table.

"You should know by now, flattery does not work on me," she giggles as she looks at her food and decides to drink her smoothie first.

"Well I can't help but try!" he replied.

"Keep dreaming."

"All I do is dream."

**Back at the Institute:**

"Well, It looks like Izzy didn't burn the place down," Jace said with a smile on his face

"Jace? Is that you?" calls Isabelle from the living room area. She walks into the room with Simon following her like a lost puppy.

"You feel alright Simon? Izzy's food didn't kill you?" Jace said laughing.

Isabelle glares at him without smiling and attempts to say something, but at that moment, Magnus and Alec walk in hand-in-hand.

"The party is back! Who missed me?" Magnus asked

"I did beautiful!" Jace said blowing him a sarcastic kiss.

Alec looks at Clary and makes sure her boyfriend did not go gay without him knowing. Alec looks at Jace and says, "Okay, guys. Enough with the hateful sarcasm."

Clary nods her head in agreement and adds, "Seriously!"

"But it is the only way I sleep at night," Jace exclaimed.

After he says this, Clary whacks his over the head with her hand. Alec and Isabelle laugh.

"Thank you I have always wanted to do that, but I would have shocked him at the same time," Magnus said.

Clary just laughs and attempts to pull Jace out of the room.

Jace pulls out of her grasp and says, "I'm staying in here with my beloved warlock, but don't worry he will never fill in your shoes in my heart," He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She pulls away from his kiss and she looks at him. "I have to go see my mom. She is still in the hospital." She walks toward the door.

"Tisk tisk tisk. Looks like someone is angry. Meow! You know you would most definitely get along with the Chairman back at my place," Magnus looked at Clary and winked.

"Shut up, Magnus," says Clary, turning away from Jace.

"Hiss!" Magnus hisses at Clary as she walked out.

"So you aren't going to stop her?" Isabelle asks Jace with a worried look, "Are you guys fighting? Or have you been? Or was that it?"

"I don't know? She gets like this all the time," Jace said as he started to walk after Clary, not looking at the others.

Clary gets out the door of the Institute and stops for a breath. _Jace has been such a jerk today. What is up with him?_ she asks herself.

Jace runs out of the institute and catches up with Clary. "Hey what is wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same question…" she mutters as she looks up at him.

"What are you talking about? I always act like this, darling, so I don't know if it is because you are worried about your mother, but you have been not so pleasant to be around either.

"You should try being nicer to people. You don't have to drop the badboy sarcastic attitude, but you should try to be a bit nicer," she looks away.

"Well, I'm sorry. I will start sending flowers to everyone I was ever being myself to. Would you like that and I will start of with my little homo Warlock friend," he said walking away from clary.

"Jace," she calls, "Jace! Wait! Can we please talk?"

But Jace just ignored her and walked back into the Institute.

Clary thinks about whether or not she should follow and she decides to go ahead and see her mom. She goes to the hospital.

**Back at the Institute:**

Jace walks past the kitchen and goes straight to his room slamming the door.

"Well seems like those two love birds had a little fight now didn't they, I wonder who got the worm?" Magnus said smiling. With that Alec slapped the back of his head.

"Should I go check on him?" asks Isabelle.

"No, you should know not to mess with Jace when he gets like this," Alec replies.

"Should I go see if Clary is ok?" Simon asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know, vampire. Should you?" sarcasm dripping from Alec's voice.

"My sarcasm has rubbed off on you! I am very proud," Magnus said kissing Alec on the cheek.

"Well, spending all these years with Jace.. Plus, with you. I am bound to pick some things up," he says returning the kiss.

"Okay, go get a room," Simon said in a grossed out voice.

"Coming from the boy who wants to get in my younger sister's pants!" replies Alec with smile.

"I'm going to go check up on Clary," Simon said walking out of the room while Magnus and Alec laughed.

"He changed the subject…." says Alec looking slightly sad.

"Well, now we know that it is true," Magnus said still laughing.

"I have known it was true since the first time he walked into this place. Sadly," says Alec with a laugh. He walks over and grabs Magnus's hand.

Jace walks into the kitchen looking very upset.

"What is wrong with my little blonde shadowhunter today?" Magnus said in a sarcastic voice.

"Leave me alone sparky fingers," Jace said half yelling at Magnus.

"Jace, what is wrong? What happened with Clary? You both looked like you wanted to kill each other. And now you look like you want to kill my boyfriend…" says Alec with a worried look on his face. He lets go of Magnus's hand, walks over to Jace, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing happened. Just leave me alone. God, I came in here to get some water and i get trampled with a thousand questions."

"Actually that was only three… But you know you can talk to me about whatever," adds Alec carefully.

"Yeah, I know you're my porabati. It is just that I don't want to talk about it," Jace said pushing Alec's hand off his shoulder.

Alec looks hurt and grabs Magnus's hand. "Well, maybe if you talked about your problems, sometimes, maybe you would not be such a jerk to everyone who cares about you. Next time, I won't even be there." Then, they walk out with Alec looking angry.

"Alec wait," Jace said walking after Alec.

Alec looks back, stops for a second while glaring at him, and walks away with Magnus.

Jace stops and just walks back to his room.

**At The Hospital:**

Simon walks in the the room and see's Clary just sitting there looking at her mother.

"Hey, are you ok," he looks at Clary as she turns around with tears in her eyes.

"No, not really, but it's fine," she says rubbing the tears off of her face. She tried to smile a little, but it came out to be a pathetic attempt.

He grabbed a chair and sat next to her. He put an arm around her and said "What happened between you and Jace?".

"Nothing. Just him being a jerk… As always," she says, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to kick his butt for you?" Simon asked with a serious voice.

"No. He just needs to get over himself and stop being such a jerk to everyone. Plus, he needs to talk to me and not just stomp off to go be in his room," she says looking at him and smiling this time, "But thanks for coming to talk to me."

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Simon asked.

"I should st- Sure. that sounds really good, actually," she smiles again.

Simon stands up and he grabs her hand and says "Let us go, my fair maiden."

Clary laughs. And they leave.

**Back to Magnus and Alec:**

"He is such an ass! Why does he have to treat everyone like crap?" Alec was really angry.

Magnus grabs Alec by the shoulders and pulls him in for a tight hug. "Just don't worry about blondie ok, he will calm down and he will be himself again."

"And by himself, do you mean a jerk? Because he has ALWAYS been like this! He is such an airhead idiot!" As mad as he was, he lets himself melt into Magnus's embrace. He smiles a little and tightens to embrace.

"He usually isn't this bad though sweetpea, just give it a couple days," Magnus said kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks," he kisses Magnus and smiles.

Magnus grabs Alec's hand and leads him to his apartment. As soon as they walk through the front door Magnus and Alec sit on the couch sit and talk.

Magnus sits down and Alec puts his head on his chest.

This time it was Magnus to fall asleep. Alec looks up at his boyfriend and smiles. He thinks to himself, _How did I get so lucky to get to have him? He is so gorgeous. I love him. _

**Back at The Institute:**

"Jace, can I talk to you?" Isabelle asks through his bedroom door.

"No! Leave me alone," He yelled through the door.

"Please. No one else is here. Please, Jace," she sounds kind of like a lost cat.

Jace opened the door and sat back down on the bed.

Izzy walks over and nods to the bed asking to sit.

Jace puts an arm out gesturing to sit any where.

"So," she pauses, "I don't want to sound like everyone else.. But what happened? And before you interrupt me, I only ask because you and Clary are, like, soulmates. So, I don't understand why you guys are fighting. Also, you guys are mature enough to talk about your problems and not just stomp off in opposite directions. So I have to wonder: is there something else that is bothering you? Other than Clary?" She looks at him kindly, and sisterly.

He looks at her and sighs, "I just really hate fighting with her. Cause when I do I'm afraid that she will leave me. I just get worried I have never felt this way and I just can't handle it," Jace said with tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"Jace, I get that you feel really strongly about her, but you are going to have to 'handle it' better than you are. I love you, but don't fight just because of something stupid! And I can guarantee that she is not leaving anytime soon. Have you seen the way she has looked at you since that night at the Pandemonium? I have. She loves you so, so much and you can't even see it," she smiles at him.

"Ok, I will go talk to her when she gets done from seeing her mother," he said hugging Izzy.

Isabelle smiles and whispers, "Simon texted me. They are out getting coffee. She is being consoled by her best friend, so I suggest leaving them alone for a bit," she gives him a look, "I would apologize to Alec." She walks out of the room and Jace is left to think. Jace gets up, grabs his jacket, and starts to head to Magnus's apartment.

**At Magnus's Apartment:**

"Magnus, wake up. Someone is at the door," Alec says softly and he slowly got up and woke Magnus up.

"Okay, I will go see who it is," Magnus said as he got up and walked toward the door. When Magnus opened the door Jace stood there looking down at his feet. He looked up when he saw that the door was open.

"I suppose you want to talk to Alec," Magnus said, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, will you let me?" Jace said looking at Magnus with sad eyes.

"Why not. He is sitting on the couch," Magnus said pointing toward the couch.

"Hey, Alec can I talk to you?" Jace said looking down at his shoes again.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Alec looks at him pointedly, "And stop trying to use the I-am-sad-please-pity-me look on me."

"Alec I came to apologize-"

"I got that. Surprisingly," Alec cuts him off. He raises his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. I shouldn't treat people that way. I am just not myself right now okay, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Jace said sitting down by Alec.

"You were an ass," Alec says.

"I know I was will you please forgive me." he said trying to give Alec a hug.

Alec pulls away for a second. "But I forgive you. Next time, don't be a jerk to the people you care about. And talk to me." He let Jace hug him, as awkward as it was with Magnus just standing there.

"Okay, I promise next time I will talk it out with you," Jace said, while still hugging Alec.

Alec did not pull away.

Magnus clears his throat "Ok, that is enough lovey dovey brother stuff."

"I got to go talk to Clary. I will see ya later," Jace says as he gets up off the couch, "Thanks for letting me talk to him," he said to Magnus and Magnus just nods as Jace walks out of the apartment.

"See I told you just needed to let him calm down-" Magnus said sitting down by Alec

"You are always right… Blah, blah, blah! I know! Will you just be kissing me now?" he interrupts and kisses Magnus.

**Coffee Shop:**

"Thanks for buying me coffee and being here for me, Simon," she smiles again.

"No problem. Anything for my best friend," Simon said standing up as he went to through their trash away. When Simon got back to the table Jace was sitting there and Simon just left the coffee shop, so they could talk their problems out.

"Clary, I am so sorry for being such a dick to you and everyone else," he said looking down at his hands.

"You were being a dick," she says bluntly and pauses, "but I am sorry for getting so pissed off and starting a fight like that. I guess you were right. I was angry about my mom and you were there and I just.. I just took it out on you. I am so sorry," she reaches her hand out on the table.

Jace takes her hand and kisses the top of it. "I'm glad that you can forgive me," He said squeezing her hand.

"So, Isabelle texted Simon while he was here," _Where did he even go? _she asks herself, "Are you and Alec okay again?"

"Yeah, Izzy told me to go see him first since you were with Simon," He said with smiling.

"Oh, okay. Good. I think I should go see him to apologize for causing this whole mess…" she says looking down at her own hands.

"You didn't cause this mess, I did. So you don't have to apologize to him," He said looking at her with loving eyes.

"Okay, I guess. So what now?" she looks at him.

"We should go back to the Institute and show Iz that everything is okay," He said standing up.

She stands up next to him and they are still holding hands. She nods and they walk back to the Institute.

**At the Institute:**

Izy was watching through a window and watched Jace and Clary coming into the building. She walks away so they don't think she was spying on them. She rushes over to the couch and sits. She hears the door open and close.

"We are back!Hint hint I said WE!" Jace said laughing still holding Clary's hand.

"Oh, good! So you took my advice! Yay!" she squeals loudly. "Aline is upstairs."

"Oh, Joy!" Jace said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Wait, Aline, like, that Aline?" Clary looks at Jace and raises her eyebrows.

"I am pretty sure i know only one Aline," Jace said smiling at Clary.

"Haha, very funny. Well, I want to go say hi!" she starts going upstairs.

"Is Jace excited to see his lesbian lover? Ha-ha! Get it? Because she is a…" she stops and smiles at Jace.

"Izzy, Just stop," Jace said cutting Isabell off.

"But you owe me! I gave you amazing advice, now I can be mean!" she stuck out her tongue, playfully, at him. At that moment, Magnus and Alec walk back in.

"We are back!" yells Alec and they walk into the room.

"Hi," Jace said to both of them.

"Hey!" Alec looks at his sister and says, "Hello, little sister."

"Hewwo big bwother! Are you gonna go make out with your bwoy twoy now?" she tries to look like a little kid talking. She bats eyelashes at him and turns to look at Magnus. Alec blushes and looks at the ground.

"No. We already did that earlier. Thanks for the offer, though," he looks at Alec and smiles. Isabelle laughs and accepts this.

"Clary and Aline are upstairs," states Isabelle to Alec. She sits back down on the couch. At that moment, Aline and Clary come down the stairs. They walk over to join the group. Aline walks over to Jace and smiles at him.

"Hey, Jace. How is life?" she asks, winking at him.

"Hello, Aline," says Alec.

"Hi Aline,"Jace said scooting away from her a little bit.

"Why- Are you scooting away from me? What? I don't bite! At least not for you," Aline winks again.

"Yeah," Jace says and walking across the room to Clary.

"Jace, why aren't you talking to her?" Clary whispers.

"Because she scares me," Jace whispers back to her.

Clary smiles and stifles a laugh. "Why?" she bursts out laughing. Everyone in the room looks at them.

"I don't know, there is just something about her that makes me afraid of her," he said whispering," stop staring at us! I simply tickled her okay?" he told everyone starting at them as the all turned back around.

"Maybe the fact that she used you as an experiment to see if she was gay. She is actually nice, though. You should try talking to her," she smiles at him.

"I have but, it is still weird," he said in a whisper.

"Okay, well I get it. If a girl kissed me to- Nevermind," she turns away and looks at the ground.

"So, Aline. What exactly are you doing here?" asks Alec.

"I came to see Jace of course!" she looks at Jace and laughs, "Not really. I guess I just wanted to come and see what you guys were up to nowadays. So I came here," she replies.

"I see that," says Alec.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood," Magnus said with a big grin on his face.

Alec looks at Magnus with wonder. _Why is he so excited to see her? _"How long are you staying?" he asks her, still looking at Magnus.

As if reading Alec's mind, Magnus bends over to whisper in Alecs ear and says, "I'm just being friendly."

"Well, I don't know. Forever?" she asks with a questioning smile.

"But your family will miss you so you can't," Jace said in a frantic voice.

"Actually," she starts, then looks really sad all of the sudden. Then, she looks mad. Then, she looks confused and all of the above. "Actually, my parents.. Th-they threw me out of the house…" she looks down at her feet and starts messing with her fingernails.

"Why did they kick you out?" Jace asked.

She looks at his eyes and has tears in her eyes. "You should know."

"Is it because you are gay?" Jace asked concerned.

"Yeah."

"I am so sorry. You can stay as long as you want," Jace said walking over and giving her a hug.

She let him hug her and she was trying not to break down right there in front of everyone. "Thanks, but I was joking about staying forever," she says.

"Oh, so do you have someone to stay with?" asks Alec.

"No," she says, looking away.

"Then, of course you will stay with us!" Alec says.

She just nods sits on the couch next to Isabelle, who immediately stands up fastly and runs over to the door while yelling, "Simon is here! He wants to come in! Get outta my way!" She lets Simon in and they return to the room.

"Hey guys," He said while walking into the room.

"Well there is the guy who wants to get int-" Magnus was cut off by Alec elbowing him in the stomach, " Sorry, nevermind," he said out of breath and holding his stomach.

"HI, Simon," smiles Clary.

"Hey," he smiles back.

"Did you leave when Jace got there?" Clary walks over to Simon.

"Yeah, I figured you guys wanted to talk everything out," he said nodding at Jace.

"Thanks," replies Clary, smiling, "We did."

"I figured," he said and gave her a hug.

She lets him hug her and she looks at the rest of the group, who are staring the two of them.

"What?" she asks, trying to make them all look away.

They all start to whistle and look away. Clary and Simon break away and she walks back over to rejoin the group. Simon walks over to Izzy and stands by her.

"Hello, Simon," she says, barely looking at him.

"Hi, Izzy," he said trying to get her to look at him.

She just continues sitting where she was. "Aline, were you saying something?"

Aline looks startled and shakes her head violently, "No…" she says as she looks at Simon, for the first time. She smiles and waves with her hand. "Hi there," she says standing up and facing him.

"Hi…" he said awkwardly

She turns back the other way and sits down. She puts her head in her hands and she groans. "It's official. I freak out every single guy I talk to. I am a terrible person. Am I really that scary? I am…." she continues to mutter to herself.

"No, it's just that I don't know you all that well," he said trying to comfort her.

"That is why I said hi! Would you prefer I start introducing myself or planning our marriage?" she starts to stomp upstairs.

"Marriage? I thought she was gay?" Simon said utterly confused.

"I AM! AND I CAN HEAR YOU! I AM ON THE STAIRS! AND…" she groans and stomps upstairs.

"I'm sorry," he calls up after her. She does not answer.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her. She is just having a rough time," says Clary.

"Okay, but I still feel bad," he said more to himself than anyone else.

"You are welcome to go talk to her. Note that might get your head chewed off, but be my guest," Alec speaks up.

Clary looks up, "I will go see if she needs anything. I'll make sure she is going to be okay." She walks upstairs and goes to find her.

"Tell her i'm sorry," he yells at Clary as she walk up the stairs.

"Okay!" she yells back.

"You need to stop being so sorry," Jace said to Simon.

"Well, maybe you need to start being more sorry for people," Simon said to Jace.

Jace looked like he was going to say something but he didn't when Clary came back down the stairs. "She won't let me come in. She locked herself in Jace's room. I think you should try to talk to her, Jace," she looks at him.

"Me! Why me?" he said in a frantic voice.

"Well… She asked for you.. But I didn't tell you that… Also, you guys have a great connection?" she tries to convince him and smiles at him.

"Oh yeah a great connection," He said as he walked up the stairs.

"You were the one making out with her! Not me!" she yells back.

"She kissed me! I never kissed her back!" he said frustrated

"Whatever, just go talk to her! She really likes you!" she adds.

"She is gay, she is gay, she is gay," he whispers to himself as he walks up the stairs.

**Jace's Bedroom:**

Jace knocks on his bedroom door before he tries to open it and sees that it is locked.

"Clary! I told you to go away! I don't want to talk to anyone! No one!" she yells loudly through the door.

"It's Jace. Please let me in," he said in a convincing voice.

As soon as he says this, she rushes to open the door. She gestures for him to come in. "Hi, Jace," her voice cracks.

"Hey, so why are you in my room?"Jace asked in a very confused voice.

"Well, out of all those people down there… I would prefer being in here… Sorry," she looks down at her hands.

"It is ok… just don't touch anything. I like my room clean," He said looking around his room.

"I haven't touched anything.. Just the bed that I am sitting on… So why are you here?" she asks.

"Well this is my room… and I wanted to know if you are ok," he said sitting down on the bed beside her.

"I get it… Clary told you to check on me… Didn't she?" she looks across the room with a hint of anger in her eyes.

Jace looks at the door and thinks _If i make a sprint for it now I wonder if she could catch up to me?_ " Yeah she did but I don't understand why you are so upset by everything that people say?"

"Sorry, I guess I am just pissed off at my parents. Excuse me," she says with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Okay then," Jace said standing up, "I will just leave you alone. Please if you get mad go into Alecs room and break stuff," he said as he walked out the door.

"Whatever," she says with her voice breaking. She starts to break down and sob.

Jace looks at her and just walks away. As he gets to the bottom of the stairs he tells everyone "I think i just made it worse. I am not the comforting type," He said staring at everyone.

"Jace. What did you do?" Alec asks in a stern tone.

"What happened?" Clary says as she grabs Jace's hand.

"Well… I told her not to touch anything in my room, but she said that was fine. Then, I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't really tell me. Then, when I was walking out I told her that if she got mad to go to Alec's room and break stuff in there and not in my room."

"Jace!" says Isabelle, "Do you have absolutely no idea how to comfort a girl?"

"I told you that I was not very good at comforting people," Jace said to Isabelle

"Jace, you comfort me all the time. Yeah, I guess half the time we are at each other's throats… but whatever. Well, I guess she will not be coming out anytime soon," says Clary.

"You know I could make her forget about her parents," Magnus said with a smile.

"I ALREADY HAVE! THAT IS WHY I AM HERE! REMEMBER! GOSH… YOU KNOW WHAT! I AM OUT OF HERE!" Aline stomps down the stairs, louder than last time, and walks to the door. She opens it and starts to walk out.

"She is really good at popping out of nowhere, isn't she?" Magnus said staring at Alec.

"Little too good…" Alec says in reply.

"Jace, this isn't your fault, okay? She is just upset and everything is making it worse," Clary says, trying to comfort him.

"I think we should just let her cool off," adds Alec.

"Well I wasn't about to go chase after her just for her to slap me across the face," Jace muttered.

"What I meant was, when she is ready, she will come back. She left her stuff here anyway. And besides that, she really doesn't have anywhere else to go. She just needs to let off some steam and then when she is ready she will come back. We have all been there," Alec says.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Gives me one less slap across the face today," Jace said sitting down and pulling Clary onto his lap.

"So what now?" asks Isabelle.

"I don't know about you," Magnus says as he grabs Alec's hand, "but me and Alec are going to go get a room," Magnus said laughing.

Alec's eyes get big and look at Magnus. He blushes.

"I'm Just kidding," Magnus said to Alec's red face.

"Don't think that is what Alec wanted to hear…" Isabelle sings smiling at Alec and Magnus.

"This is so awkward," Jace said looking at Magnus.

"Alec wants to kiss you, and love you, and hold you, and make out with you until you can't breathe anymore-" Isabelle starts singing, but Alec cuts her off.

"No, actually on top of all that, I want you to shut up," he says with a nervous laugh. he turns away to look at the ceiling.

"So you don't want to love me?" Magnus said with hurt look on his face.

"I did say "On top of all of that" did I not?" Alec says, still blushing profusely.

"Well, shouldn't all that be on top of wanting your sister to shut up," he said looking down at Alec.

"No, because I have always wanted all of that… I will always want all of that… But I just now realized how much I want her to shut up…" Alec says nervously, blushing even more for having to explain, "can we please not have this conversation here…"

"I am leavin' this homo mess alone. Come with," Jace looked at Clary

She looks at him surprised, but she follows.

Isabelle just stares at Magnus and Alec, waiting for another good opportunity.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it here then lets go to my apartment and talk about it," he said giving Alec a wink.

Isabelle "Ohhs" at this and giggles continuously. She laughs so hard that she decides to leave the room.

Alec looks at the ground and still, is red.

Magnus grabs his hand and says "Let us go my little lovebird,"

Alec has a mixture of nervous, embarrassed, and excitement in his face. He lets Magnus take him away. He smiles slightly and looks like he might break down.

"Bye bye Simon," Magnus said as him and Alec left the building.

"Bye," Simon said as he sat in the corner of the room thinking of what he just watched.

After a minute after Alec and Magnus had left, Simon just sits in the corner. Aline walks in and finds her bag next to the couch.

"Hey," Simon said.

"Hi," she replies, as she is rummaging through her bag she can't find her coat. She looks all over the room. She looks at Simon and says, "Get up."

"Uh… i didn't take anything.." Simon said as she walked toward him.

She walks over to him and sits next to him. "You are sitting on my coat," she states, not unkindly. She points at her jacket, under him.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said as he stood up and handed her coat to her.

"Thanks," she says emotionlessly. "I got about a block away until I realized that is is really cold out… So, yeah. I guess I am going to leave again."

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," He said as she took the coat.

"It's fine. I was just angry because of my parents and everything. You know, I don't really want to go out there… But oh well, I kind of screwed up with Jace. And Clary probably hates me because of the fact that I am a complete jerk. Bye," she says walking to the door.

"Wait, if you want to talk about it, I was told that I am a pretty good listener," he said smiling.

She looks at him and a faint smile appears. "I don't really want to talk all about it, but thanks. But if you don't mind, I really don't want to go back out there," she takes her jacket off and sits on the couch.

"Well then we can talk about whatever you want," he says as he sits down by her.

"Look, you don't have to act like you suddenly care because I know I freaked you out earlier. And you probably think I am insane.."

"No, you didn't. It's just I don't do so well with people I don't know," Simon said.

**Wherever Clary and Jace went:**

"That was… different," Clary says giving Jace a funny look. They had gone up to his room.

Sitting on his bed he smiled at her and patted the bed beside him for her to sit down.

Clary sits down next to him and puts her head on his shoulder. "Jace, what did you say to Aline? I mean, she seemed so upset and you are good at comforting people, just FYI. You comfort me and Isabelle all the time, right? Aline said that she wanted to talk to you… So I do not understand what happened."

Jace sighs and looks at Clary. "It's just awkward with her because, of when she kissed me," He said looking away from Clary. "I mean she is a really nice girl but ever since that happened it is just awkward."

Clary looks at his and grabs his hand. "Yeah, I get why that would be weird, but like you said, she is a nice girl. She has just been through alot with her parents and everything. you were just unlucky to be so attractive and be there when she decided to 'experiment,'" Clary says.

Jace smiles at that and looks over at Clary. "You are right," He said.

"Oh, so you agree that you are attractive? That's a surprise…" she smiles.

"Hey, some guys don't acknowledge their sexyness!"Jace said laughing.

Clary laughs and "punches" his shoulder. Then, she leans up against him again.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jace said rubbing his shoulder with a hurt look on his face, "Did you forget that you are in training you are going to get stronger. That might leave a bruise there. What am I supposed to tell everyone about it? Oh, it is nothing just my girlfriend hit me. No! I can't say that they will think i am a wimp. So I'm going to have to -" he was rambling but that was when Clary cut him off.

"Just tell them… Tell them your girlfriend has been hitting on you!" she sticks out her tongue and giggles.

"Most definitely not," Jace said laughing.

Clary just laughs and continues to lean on him. Jace looks down at her and kisses her forehead. Then, they hear a knock on the door. "Guys, what are we doing for dinner? And please don't kill each other over it this time. Magnus and Alec are out so it will not be as hard to decide between Italy and Taki's," Isabelle yells through the door.

"Taki's!" Jacs yelled a little too over excited, as he jumped up off the bed dragging Clary along behind him.

"Jace, have you ever thought about the fact that you have an abnormal obsession? Taki's is good, but you are obsessed!" she laughs, while being dragged along.

"It is the only restaurant tghat will let me be myself!" He exclaims.

"Are you saying you got kicked out of other restaurants because of your sarcastic attitude?" she says jokingly.

"No, but Taki's loves my sarcastic attitude," he said walking away from them swinging his hips from side to side laughing.

**To Magnus's Apartment:**

"Magnus?" Alec asks looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Magnus said not looking at him.

"I don't know, just making sure you were awake…" he says with a nervous laugh.

"Well I am," he said.

"That's good," Alec smiles. "Your apartment looks nice." he says lamely looking around.

"Ok, about the little thing we had back at the institute…" he said trailing off.

"Yeah, what about it?" asks Alec, looking down at his hands.

He kicks the floor lightly and asks, "Do you really love me?"

Alec blushes instantly at the words. He continues to play with his hands and he stutters, "You- ummm…" he doesn't finish.

"So, I take that as a no," he says as he looks down at the floor.

"No," he pauses and his eyes get wide at his mistake, "NO! I mean, no I don't not love you!" He stops and lets out a breath he did not know he was holding. He tries to gather up all of his courage and says, "I'm sorry.. I am not saying this right.. I mean.. Yes.. I really do. I just… I do, okay?" he pauses again, looking like a puppy, and asks, "Do you?"

Magnus laughs and cups Alec's face. "Of course I love you. If I didn't, what would be the point of asking if you did. Oh and by the way you are so cute when you stutter," he said as he bent down and kissed Alec passionately.

"Oh, good… I was really nervous to say it...I thought it might be some terrible one way thing… I thought I was coming on too strong… And I am sorry I didn't say it earlier… I just… I just really do..." Alec murmured into the deep kiss, smiling. A lot less nervous than he had been, "And I am going to ignore that stuttering comment."

"Haha," Magnus laughed as he pulled away, "but it is so true!"

Alec pulls away from the kiss and he looks at Magnus. "Do you remember what else Isabelle was singing about earlier..?" he smiles flirtatiously.

Magnus smiled and leaned closer to Alec. "You are going to have to remind me," he said with a big grin.

**Back at the Institute w/ Simon and Aline:**

"So you and Clary really used to date?" she laughs at the joke Simon had just made.

"Yeah… but now were just friends," he said laughing.

"So are you and Jace.. Do you guys not get along?" she asks.

"It's a love hate relationship," he said laughing.

"Oh," she says looking at him intently.

"Yeah, so do you feel better?"

"Yeah, Jace is a nice guy and all. Maybe I should have asked for you instead of Jace… But you are a much better person to come to at a time like this. Thanks, by the way," Aline says looking at him.

"No problem." he said.

"Sorry, I don't mean that Jace is a bad person or anything.." she says.

"No, its fine, i understand what you were saying."

"So where exactly is everyone?" she asks.

"I have no clue," he said

She laughs and looks at the ceiling. "So what about you? I got that you are a vampire. And before you say anything, no I am not going to ask any more dumb questions about that… But any way, what is your story? Why is a vampire hanging in an _Institute _with Shadowhunters?"

"They are my friends," he said

"Well, why aren't you like, living with other Vampires? And do you still go to school?" she laughs.

"Well they don't like me because I can walk in the daytime so they are quite jealous of me. And no I don't go to school. I kinda still can't handle being a vampire yet," simon told Aline.

"Okay, so the party is tonight, right?" they hear Alec asking Magnus from the other room.

"Yup, you will be there right?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"No. I won't," Alec says with a serious face.

Magnus stares at Alec and starts to walk away with his head down.

"Hon, wait! I was kidding! I am sorry…" he says, running after Magnus. Then, he blushes because of the pet name that he did not know he had used.

"Oh thank the lord!" he said as he pulled Alec into a kiss, "I thought i was going to be lonely."

"It's your party…" Alec says with a smirk on his face. "How would you be lonely?"

"Everyone would have someone to make out with and I would have Chairman Meow," he said laughing.

Alec blushes and walks back toward the door. He turns towards Magnus and says, "Bye! See you tonight!"

"Bye, I love you!" he said blushing.

"I don't think I have ever seen you blush…" Alec mutters and then looks at Magnus and blushes, "I love you too."

**20 minutes before the Party , at the Institute:**

Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary are all in Alec's room because of an "emergency."

"Oh my gosh.. I don't know what to wear!? I want to look better than normal.." he was cut off by Isabelle.

"For Magnus, yeah yeah. We know," she says messing with her nails.

"No! I was going to say for the party.. You guys.." he mutters, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, and by party you mean Magnus," Jace said laughing. Alec gave him a dirty look and Jace said "Sorry," and looked down at his hands.

"I just want to look better than my normal torn jeans and sweaters. Izzy, either help me, or get out!" he says to Isabelle.

"Fine.. Wear this and stop worrying, you look fine!" Isabelle says in reply, holding up a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt from his closet.

"I don't understand why you are so worked up about what you are going to wear. I mean I'm just going to wear my fighting clothes that way no one will mess with me," Jace said as Clary looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Jace, I don't think people want to mess with you anyways.." says Isabelle.

'Well they will take me even more seriously now won't they," Jace said leaning back in his seat and making it go back onto it hind legs.

"Whatever, Clary, what do you think of the out fit I picked for him?" Isabelle asks.

Clay turns to look at it and smiles, "I think it is fine." she says simply.

**At Magnus's front door for the party:**

"Why hello, I was wondering when you guys were going to get here," Magnus said smiling as Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and the Alec walks through the door. He grabs Alec before he could protest and dragged him up stairs.

"Hello, to you too," says Isabelle as Alec and Magnus go up the stairs.

"If we hear any yelling we know where it is coming from," Jace said laughing and grabbing Clary by that hand and taking her to the dance floor.

Isabelle and Simon are standing where they came in. A random person comes over with a "drink" and offers it to Simon.

Simon looks at the drinks then looks over at Isabelle. Isabelle gave him a nod saying that the drinks were okay to drink. "Thanks," Simon said as he grabbed two and handed one to Isabelle.

"Thanks, I didn't know you drink," she smiles deviously and laughs, "It is alcohol. You could smell it couldn't you?" she giggles some more and picks a seat to sit in.

"Well I was taking extra precautions. I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"Darn, and you made such a cute rat," she smiles, "So did you decide to talk to Aline at all? Or did she scare you off?"

"We talked a little bit. I think i helped her get unangry a little bit," He said sitting down.

"Good, she might go homicidal during the night.. And I don't want that," she says.

**TO MAGNUS AND ALEC:**

"Magnus, you just dragged my up the stairs into your bedroom.. What are you doing?" he laughs nervously.

"I have to tell you something," Magnus said looking Alec up and down.

Alec blushes and asks, "What is it?"

"Well one you look great. Two do you think we should play truth or dare when everyone gets drunk?"

Alec continues to blush and he laughs a little. "Thanks, and it is your party. Do what you want. I think it seems like an okay idea."

"Great! Well I have a great one for you," he said as he grabs Alec's hand and leads him down stairs.

**Everyone is Drunk and now it is time:**

Isabelle and Simon are drunk together and Clary and Jace are drunk as well. So are Alec and Magnus.

"Do you think they are all drunk enough to start the game?" Alec asks Magnus, who is holding his hand. "How much did you drink?" Alec asks giggling.

"Don't worry about me I can hold my liquor," Magnus said giving Alec a wink.

"Good," Alec laughs, "Because you know, I could just carry you around.." he smiles.

"No need for that," Magnus laughs.

"So what now?" asks Alec.

"Everyone needs to leave except for the Scooby Gang."

"Okay, tell them that," he laughs. "It is your house and your party."

"No, I want you to because people won't bother you if you tell them to leave," he said, stepping behind Alec.

"Okay…?" Alec looks slightly confused but goes to the center of the party and yells, "Everyone get out!" Everyone is still talking but they all start to leave. The only ones left in his, now messy, apartment is Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus.

The Scoobies look confused and they start to leave with everyone else, but Alec tells them to stay.

"So what are we doing now?" asks Isabelle, still confused. She looks at Magnus for a response.

"Magnus?" asks Alec, holding Magnus's hand.

"We, my dear children, are going to play truth or dare."

Everyone is pretty excited about this idea so they sit around in a group and start.

"Who is starting?" asks Isabelle looking at Magnus.

"I for one think Magnus should start. It is his party, right?" asks Clary, pulling Jace closer to her and practically laying on top of him. She is very drunk and she grabs his arms and puts them around her.

Some one brings a drink to Alec and he thinks, _Okay, just one. That is fine. Just one. I can just drink one. _Alec grabs the drink and starts to sip it. He actually likes it and he smiles. Then he looks at Magnus, who is staring out into space, and he thinks about how lucky he is to have him. He is glad that he has said the words. _I love you, _he thinks. _I love your amazing eyes. When I look at them, I feel like I am floating in outer space. They glow like a cat. I love your nose and how when you laugh it crinkles. I love your mouth and how it is perfectly curved. I love your whole body, actually… I love how you can make a joke out of anything. It is especially good because I am really mostly serious all the time and there you are, my other half. I love how when you kiss me, you smile. I love the fact that you call us the scoobies. I love that fact that you think I am cute even when I am being dumb or can't talk right. I love the way you look at me and I return the look. I love everything about you. I love you, Magnus. _

"Ok lets start!" Magnus said.

"Go, Magnus!" says Isabelle.

"Ok uhm… Clary truth or dare?" Magnus said smiling.

"Truth," she says.

"What is one thing you don't like about Jace?" Magnus says smiling deviously, "and you can't say nothing."

Clary looks nervously at Jace and says, "He's always thinking he is perfect. Although, sometimes that is really sexy.." she mutters the last part.

Jace stares at her like she never even said anything. "I know i'm sexy!" he said.

"Okay, Clary your turn choose someone." Magnus said rocking back and forth on his bottom.

"Okay, ummm…. Isabelle. Truth or Dare?" asks Clary.

"Dare. Cause I am not a wimp," she states.

"I dare you to not talk for the next three minutes and if you do, you have to kiss Chairman meow," she laughs, looking at Magnus.

Isabelle 'zips her lips and locks them' then gives the key to Simon, who is next to her.

"Someone else will have to go considering my sister is not talking," says Alec, laughing and leaning on Magnus. "Also, just FYI: the drinks here are AMAZING!" he sings.

"Yes! You drank some!" Jace said giving him a high five.

"Yep, and it was FABULOUS!" he looks at Magnus and gets really close to his ear and whispers, "just like you."

Magnus looks at him a laughs "Noooo, like you," he said and rubs his nose on Alec's nose.

Alec feels his nose and looks at Magnus with a seductive look that he has never given him before. Then, he leans in and gets a centimeter away from Magnus's face. He leans in like he is gonna kiss him and then just turns away. Magnus looks at him with surprise and laughs.

"So, who is next?" Magnus asked.

"I vote Jace," says Alec smiling and still leaning on Magnus. Isabelle gets up and gets more drinks and puts them in the middle of the group. Alec takes three. One for Magnus and two for him. He starts slurping at the two. Then, he smiles and starts giggling.

"I agree," says Clary looking at Jace.

"Okay, hmm… Alec truth or dare," Jace said smiling.

"DARE! DARE!" he yells.

"I dare you to kiss Simon."

"Okay!" Alec gets up and walks over to Simon. He grabs Simon's shirt and pulls him in for a swift kiss.

"Okay, no more of MY BOYFRIEND kissing anyone!" Magnus said.

"What about you kissing someone?" asks Clary, who is obviously really drunk.

"Well you will have to ask Alec about that one," Magnus said looking at Alec.

"Well, it is not fair if you make someone with another significant other, or anyone with… with a…" she blinks and slurs her words, "With a person! Or without one!"

"Okay okay no more kissing unless you are dating," Jace said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay, fine," says Clary looking at Jace. Then, she goes and sits on his lap. She sits stroking his hair over and over.

"Okay, is it my turn, then?" asks Alec.

"Yup!" Magnus said.

"Magnus! Truth or dare?" he smiles.

"Dare!" He yelled.

"I dare you to… umm.. Okay," he smiles deviously, "Anytime someone says any of the following of the words, you have to take a piece of their clothing. It doesn't matter what piece. The words are: party, making out, drunk, alcohol, their significant other's name, or truth or dare," he laughs and takes another drink.

Magnus starts to take Alecs clothes off. "Well you just said all those words."

"Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! that is my BROTHER! Eww! Take it to the bedroom!" Isabelle has a look of disgust on her face.

"Okay!" Magnus said looking at Alec.

"That did NOT count!" Alec laughs, and then smiles teasingly, "But I could say them again at any moment. You want some?" he asks holding up his drink to Magnus. Then, he leans on him again. He grabs Magnus's hand and plays with their hands.

"Magnus! It is your turn!" yells Isabelle.

"Oh, Yes… Jace truth or dare," Magnus said as he took of his jacket that he was wearing. Alec laughs out loud and then covers his mouth.

"Truth!" Jace said rocking back and forth.

"Okay, lets see. What do I ask?" Magnus said as he looked around the room. " Okay, Why do you love Clary?"

"This is easy, I love Clary because she is beautiful, funny, she is a red head, and she is H.O.T. HOT!"

"So you only care about me because of my looks and the fact that I put up with you?" she asks with wide angry eyes. She gets off of his lap and stands up to look at him.

"Ohhhhhh!" yells Alec, for no real reason. He grips Magnus's cheek and pulls him in for a really random kiss.

"No I love you because you are you and you embrace your inner red head."

"So what you are saying is that if I had a completely idiotic personality and had red hair, you would 'love me' because of my hair?" she yells at him.

"I need popcorn," Isabelle says.

"No! Im drunk ok I love you though isn't that enough!" Jace said trying to pull clary closer to him

"Maybe truth or dare was not a good idea." Magnus said looking at Alec.

"Spin the bottle!" yells Isabelle. "But no way am I kissing my brothers.. No.. nevermind…"

"They will be fine in the morning. They are just drunk and…" he slurs his words and tries to continue, "But.. they're just being drama drunks…" he giggles and snuggles into Magnus's chest.

"Jace's turn!" yells Isabelle.

"I don't know what to do!" Jace said, "I don't need anyone else mad at me."

"Pick Magnus!" says Isabelle with a weird snort kind of laugh.

"No I don't want him to take my clothes off!" Jace said

"What?" asks Alec, completely confused considering how much he has had to drink. "Takeyourclothesoff? Whywouldhedohat?" he didn't separate the words.

"It is nothing sweety," Magnus said pulling Alec's head onto his chest.

"Whywould he wanttotake your.." he seems stunned for a second, then continues, "yourclothesoff?" He grabs another drink and starts laughing. "Magnusssss?"

"It was a dare sweety," magnus said patting his head.

"He didn'tdareyouanything? Didhe? Ididn'thearhim.. you smell nice," Alec had his face in Magnus's chest.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," He said as he helped Alec up and up the stairs.

"Do you think Alec has ever drank before?" Clary asks Isabelle and Jace.

"Yeah, I don't know. I am his little sister, but I have never really seen him drink like this.." she laughs.

**Back with Malec:**

"Butwhy? WhydoIhavetogo to sleep? I justsaidyousmellgood! I wanttostay attheparty!" he says with angry eyes.

Magnus kisses his nose and says "Go to sleep. I will be right back up in a little bit. I love you." he said as he closed the door behind him.

Alec just sat on the bed trying not to fall asleep before Magnus got back up. He just kind of walked around the room. Then, he ran to the bathroom and he started throwing up from the drinks.

**Back down stairs:**

"Okay…" Magnus said as he came down the stairs, but he was quiet from everyone being passed out on his floor. "Well looks like I can go to bed," Magnus said to himself. Magnus walked up stairs and found Alec in the bathroom.

**Back upstairs:**

Alec was throwing up when Magnus came in.

"Oh, baby are you okay?" Magnus asked kneeling by Alec

Alec can not talk, so he just tries to wave Magnus away. He does not want Magnus seeing him like this.

"No, it is my fault that you are like this so i am going to help you through this," Magnus said rubbing a small part of Alec's back.

Alec threw up some more and when he could he says to Magnus, "I love you, but get out. This is not your fault in any way. Please? Just… Wait up for me?" He gave Magnus a pleading look.

"Okay, fine I will see ya in a little bit then," He said kissing Alec on the forehead and leaving the room.

Alec throws up for another fifteen minutes and when he feels like he can not throw up anything else, he goes into the bedroom.

"Do you feel better?" Magnus asked tilting his head as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I don't feel like I am going to throw up anymore. But can you turn up the heat? Is it just me or is it _really _cold in here?" he snuggles into the blankets and next to Magnus.

"Well it is good if you're cold. That way we can snuggle closer together," Magnus said pulling Alec closer to him. Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec's forehead. It was really feverish he thought. "Alec are you sure you are ok," Magnus asked concerned.

"Why? Am I hot..? Okay, now I have to go home because I am NOT getting you sick.."

"Well yes you are hot… in both ways," Magnus gave Alec a wink, "but you are staying here because it is too dark outside, and I can take care of you."

"But I will get you sick!"

"No you won't. Us warlocks don't get sick that easy," Magnus said getting up and getting Alec a cool wet rag and placing it on his forehead.

"Thanks.." he murmurs. He decides to give in because his boyfriend his very stubborn. He pats the bed next to him, asking Magnus to lay down next to him, "I am really cold, so like you said, lots of snuggling," he smiles a little.

"Good, I like snuggling," Magnus said.

Magnus gets on the bed where Alec patted and Alec snuggles into him. He puts his head into Magnus's chest and he falls asleep.

In the morning Magnus slowly let Alec fall on to the bed as he went downstairs to make him some soup.

Alec wakes up to find that he is alone in the bed and he tries to get up, but he has a sharp pain up his back. Then he realizes just how sore he is. He has a terrible headache and he feels like he is going to pass out if he moves. He also feels like he might throw up some more. He lays back down and closes his eyes trying to alleviate some of the pain.

Magnus came back with some soup. He noticed that Alec was up and said "How do you feel?" Magnus said giving him the soup.

Alec opens his eyes, looks a Magnus, and moans with a crack in his voice, "terrible…" Then, Alec got up off the bed with a jump and ran to the bathroom.

Magnus got off the bed and went to the bathroom, " Are you ok?"

Alec could not talk for a little while, then he says, "I'm fine," then he throws up some more.

"Do I need to call Doctor Magnus for you?" Magnus said smiling.

"I promise I will be fine…" he pauses, feeling like throwing up again, "I just.. I need you to leave.. please? I really.. I look terrible, I can feel it. Please?"

Magnus got on his knees and started to rub Alec's back. "I am going to help you get better no matter what I do."

Alec just throws up in reply. He looks lovingly at Magnus. He looks like a whining little kid and gives him a look asking him to just let him get it over with. "Magnus, it will only take a little while, and this is disgusting… And it makes me want you out of here…" he groans as he starts to dry heave. He decides he does not feel like throwing up anymore, so he starts to get up, makes it to the bedroom, and collapses on the floor.

Magnus runs over to Alec's side and lightly shakes him. "Alec are you ok?"

Alec is just slumped over into a heap on the floor. He is passed out, but he is breathing. He just lies there looking like a broken doll that a little kid had abandoned. His face is like an angel and his eyes are shut.

Magnus bent over Alec and started to mutter something. As he said those words his hand started to light up and sparks went into Alec. After a minute of doing that Alec finally opened his eyes.

When Alec opens his eyes, he sees his boyfriend's catlike gold eyes staring at him. He looks at him and can't remember why he is on the floor. He gets up and stands there looking at Magnus.

"Do you feel better?" Magnus asked walking over to Alec and giving him a hug.

"Better? What happened?" Alec asks with confused eyes, but he accepts the hug.

"You drank a lot of beer last night and you kinda passed out so.. yeah," magnus said not letting Alec go.

"I am fine…" he looks at Magnus and with concerned eyes asks, "Are _you _okay? You look like I died…" Alec's eyes widened, "I didn't die did I?"

"Well you almost did… If i didn't help you you would have," Magnus said with tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"Magnus!" he tightens his hold on him and kisses his forehead, with tears stinging to his own eyes, "I am so sorry! I will _never_ drink again! I promise! And…" he pauses for a moment, "I don't know how to make this up to you, first you watch me get drunk, then I get sick, and you thought I died. I am sorry," he lowers his eyes to look straight into Magnus's. He kisses him and murmurs, "I am so sorry."

"It is okay. You are fine now that is all that matters." Magnus said giving Alec a kiss on the forehead, "But we should go check up on the others down stairs."

"Okay," he kisses Magnus once more, then grabs his hand and walks down the stairs with him.

**Downstairs:**

When they got downstairs, everyone was still sleeping except Clary, who was throwing up in the bathroom. Jace was snuggled up to Simon, who had an arm around Jace. Isabelle was laying upside down on the chair. Chairman Meow is sleeping on Isabelle's head. Isabelle has a beer bottle sitting on her lap. Simon is snoring and Jace is facing him, still sleeping.

"I can't wait to see Jace's face when he sees who he is snuggling up to," laughed Magnus.

Alec laughs and Clary yells from the bathroom, "Shush! I am…" she pauses, "I have a terrible headache, so stop YELLING!"

When she yells this, it wakes everyone up. Jace wakes up to Simon, and vice versa. Isabelle's hair is a complete wreck and she has her eyes squinted. Clary throws up again and Alec giggles some more. He leans over to Magnus and kisses him on the cheek.

"What happened last night?" Simon asked as he quickly moved away from Jace.

"We all got drunk and passed out," Alec winks at Magnus.

Clary walks back into the room slowly, while clutching her stomach. Then, she takes one look at the soup that Magnus is carrying back downstairs and runs back to the bathroom. Alec laughs and says, "Jace, go take care of your 'redheaded' girlfriend," he laughs.

Jace gets up and walks toward the bathroom where you can here Clary throwing up.

"Alec, are you okay? You look…." Isabelle pauses to look at him, "different somehow," then she looks with wide eyes at Magnus and she starts to walk away.

"I am good," he smiles at Magnus.

"He is perfect," Magnus said and winked at Alec.

Alec walks closer to Magnus and feels a especially weird attraction than he ever has. He grabs his hand and laughs. Magnus laughs too and they walk into the kitchen to start to clean the place up.

"What happened last night? None of us are pregnant, right?" asks Isabelle.

"Alec is!"Magnus yells from the kitchen.

"Twins!" adds in Alec.

"One girl one boy," Magnus yells, " And the girl will be named after you Izzy because you are related to a god!"

Alec looks at Magnus with a giggle and asks, "Are they mini-warlocks like you?"

Magnus walks over a puts a hand on his stomach. "Half shadow hunter half warlocks," Magnus said as he rubbed alecs tummy.

"Is that even possible?" Alec asks with a hiccup. He covers his mouth and blushes then laughs.

"Sure it can!" Magnus said throwing his hands in the air.

Alec raises his eyebrows and smiled devilishly, "Oh, really?" Then, he walks away back into the living room.

Magnus just stares after him and then turns to get a rag to wash all the beer of the floor.

"Alec, did you sleep with Magnus?" asks Isabelle randomly and very bluntly.

Alec opens his mouth in horror and starts to say something, but he decides to run back to the kitchen. He is completely red.

"Did I say something wrong?" Isabelle ask the group.

"What is wrong?" Magnus asked as Alec came flying back into the kitchen into his arms.

"Nothing," he pauses, "Just Izzy being Izzy.." he looks away and looks more embarrassed than ever.

"What about Izzy?" Magnus asked.

"Just.." he blushes even more, "Just the stuff she says sometimes is… really inappropriate and dumb… And NONE of her business."

"What did she say?" magnus asked looking down at Alec.

Alec plays with his hands and says, "she umm… She asked if… If we… If we slept together…" he muttered quietly.

Magnus laughed and then said "but we did just not in a bad way."

Alec's eyes get wide as he looks at Magnus, "Wait are you… Are you saying.. that… nevermind.." he looks back down at his hands.

"No, what did I say something wrong?" Magnus asked and in a frantic voice.

"No. I just… I am thinking too much…." Alec says blushing even more.

Magnus grabbed Alecs shoulders lightly and said, "No. You must tell me now."

Alec couldn't help but smile at this a little. He looks at Magnus with an amused look, "Being bossy with me, are you?" Then he looks down at his hands again and says, "No, I just, were you saying that… That wouldn't be.. good?" he stops and tries not to die on the spot.

Magnus stares at Alec with disbelief. "No, Alec it would be good I just meant …. that they not need to take it in a dirty way. Alec you don't understand any of the things that i want to do to you. Like right now i just want to kiss you…. and …" He looks down at his hands and blushes. "Alec… I.. I love you and there is nothing that I don't want to do with you," he finally finishes looking down at his hands.

Alec could not even speak. His eyes were wide and he was scarlet. He just grabbed Magnus and kissed him. Magnus leaned into the kiss to deepen it. They didn't separate until someone cleared their throat.

"Magnus?" Clary asks looking like she wants to go hide.

Magnus pulled away slowly looking down at the floor. "What, Clary."

"We are all leaving! That is what I had to tell you, bye!" then she ran out the kitchen.

"Well finally!" Magnus said, "Now we have the whole place to ourselves."

Alec laughs and stands there staring at Magnus. Magnus just looks at the ground and starts to play with his hands.

Alec continues just staring at Magnus. He is looking at him with loving eyes and smiling like an idiot. "You know, for someone who is _always _checking me out, you can't take me looking at you, can you?" he smiles to let him know he was teasing.

"I can't help it," Magnus blushes.

"Why?" he pauses and finds the courage to keep going, "You are _so _sexy when you blush."

Magnus blushes even more and laughs, "Thanks, but you are sexy all the time."

Alec gives him a challenging look and counters, "You did hear me say '_so _sexy" right? Because I meant that you are sexy at _all times."_

"Is that a challenge?" Magnus asked stepping toward Alec.

"What kind of challenge?" he blinked innocently, smiling.

After Alec said that Magnus lost it. He tackled Alec to the floor and started to kiss him passionately.

"So that kind of challenge…" Alec murmured breathlessly into the kissing.

Magnus just laughed, and said, "Just shutup and kiss me."

Alec just did what he said and kissed him harder. He was lying on the floor with Magnus on top of him. Alec had his arms around Magnus's back and he could feel Magnus smiling into the kiss. They laid there on the kitchen floor kissing for what seemed like forever. Until Chairman Meow Jumps of the table and lands on Magnus's back.

"You sure know how to ruin the mood don't ya Chairman," Magnus said looking at the cat with evil eyes.

"You did say it was a challenge," Alec smiled deviously.

"Well looks like the Chairman won," Magnus said getting off of Alec and helping ALec of the floor.

Alec giggled as he got up and said, "Or… Maybe he just wanted to join us."

"I knew that cat has always been jealous of our relationship," Magnus said picking up the Chairman.

Alec laughed and started walking out the door to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked.

"To the living room?" he smiled.

"Why? Do you not like the kitchen?" Magnus asked waving his arms around to show the kitchen.

"Hon, your kitchen is fine, I am just slightly tired."

"So we are going to bed?" Magnus asked excited.

Alec laughed and winked, "Only if I get a cookie!" he giggled so hard that he almost fell.

"Of course you can have a cookie," Magnus said laughing.

"And… A kiss?" he smiled again.

"You don't even have to ask for any of those things they're there for you any time you want them," Magnus said as he walked over to Alec and gave him a kiss.

Alec smiled into the kiss and said, "Let's go then, otherwise, I might have to go back to checking you out," he smiled.

Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's hand and went up stairs. When they got up stairs they went straight to bed. Magnus curled up right next to Alec as he watched his boyfriend snore. While Magnus was watching Alec snore, suddenly Alec stopped and clung to Magnus.

"I… love... you.." Alec said in his dreams, "Magnus.." Then, Alec stopped and turned his head frantically, "Don't… Leave me.." Alec muttered. Alec started twisting and turning and let go of Magnus. He started kicking and muttering stuff about Magnus and death and demons.

Magnus decided that he would wake up Alec up to see what was wrong. "Alec, sweet pea," Magnus poked Alec's side. "Alec, are you ok?"

Alec just kept kicking and rolled further away from Magnus until he was close to the edge of the bed.

Magnus grabbed Alecs shoulder and started to turn him around to get him away from the edge of the bed. When he did Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and started to fight him.

Alec pulled away from Magnus and fell to the floor, which woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Magnus?" He got up to the bed and looked to find his boyfriend staring at him. He sat on the bed and faced away from Magnus. He started playing with his hands.

"What was all of that? Are you ok?" Magnus asked scooting closer to Alec.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" he looked embarrassed. He continued to stare at his hands, "I just.. I was having a nightmare."

"I could tell.. what was it about?" Magnus asked taking one of Alecs hands.

"I was dreaming of… you. That I was losing you.. That you were just gone…" Alec had tears stinging his eyes, "It was just so real. Oh, gosh! Did I hurt you? I already hurt Jace! I am SO sorry."

"No, why do you think you hurt me?" magnus asked playing with Alec's hand.

Alec blushed and said, "Because… Last time this happened, Jace came into my room to find me screaming…. And he tried to wake me, but I hit him.."

"No, you didn't hurt me. You just grabbed my arm that was all," Magnus said giving Alec a hug.

Alec let Magnus hug him and he just sat there, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Magnus looked at Alec and said, "Do you want something to eat or drink I will get you anything you want."

"No, thanks. I am not hungry," he just sat there, continuing to stare at the wall.

"Well what can I do to make you happy?" Magnus asked scooting closer to Alec and almost sitting on his lap.

This made Alec smile a little and look up at Magnus, "Just be here?"

Magnus grabbed Alec and they both laid back down. Magnus pulled Alec into his chest and stroked his hair. "I will always be here for you Alec. Always."

Alec was determined to not fall asleep this time. He just let Magnus play with his hair and tried to keep his eyes open. Magnus felt how tense Alec was so started to rub his back.

"Are you trying to make me fall asleep again?" he smiled a little, but the thought of having those dreams for the 5th time that week made him not want to fall asleep ever again.

"No, im trying to help relax you." Magnus said smiling.

"Well, you are doing an amazing job.." he yawns, "Maybe too amazing.. " he puts his head on Magnus's chest and says, "Because I don't want to fall asleep again…" he yawns again, "If I fall asleep… Will you…" he yawns again, "Will you wake me… up before…." he never finished his sentence because his eyes fluttered shut.

Magnus laughed and just cuddled closer to Alec as he slept. Alec slept peacefully for the next hour and a half. When Alec woke up, he found he was staring into Magnus's eyes. "Mmmmm," was all he moaned and then he dug his face deeper into Magnus's chest.

"Did you have a good nap?" Magnus asked rubbing his back.

"Mhmmm…" Alec muttered into his chest, "You're comfy…"

"Haha, Thanks. So no bad dreams?" Magnus said looking down at Alec, who was still cuddled into his chest.

"Nope," Alec smiled a little, "In these dreams, you were _all _mine.." he mumbled, "You smell good."

"Hahaha, You are so random when you wake up." Magnus laughed as he kissed Alecs head.

"Mmmmm. I love you," Alec giggled.

"I love you too," Magnus said.

"I love you more…" Alec said as he hugs tighter to Magnus.

"Hmm I don't think so." Magnus laughed.

"Liar.." Alec mumbled.

"How dare you call me a liar!" Magnus said sarcastically.

"Mmmm," Alec giggles, "I still love you more."

"Nope," Magnus said moving his face to look at Alec's blue eyes.

Alec moves to respond to the cat eyes looking into his own and he leans in to kiss Magnus. He smiles. He mumbles something about Magnus's eyes and Magnus's "sexy factor." He starts to fall asleep again when Isabelle walks into the room yelling, "Magnus? Magnus! Hey, there is something I need to tell you…. I found out that at the party, someone poisoned one of Alec's drinks. Has he been acting weird at all?" She looks at Alec, who is snuggling into Magnus, mumbling about "how beautiful and marvelous" Magnus is.

Magnus looked at Alec and said, "No, nothing strange," Magnus smiled, thinking of how he had saved Alec.

Isabelle asks with a confused look, "So he is always this lovey?" Alec repeated telling Magnus how beautiful he was. He did not even notice Isabelle in the room and he continued telling Magnus that he loved him more than anyone. He grabbed Magnus's hand and started kissing it. Then, he started kissing Magnus and he was holding his hand on Magnus's waist.

"Isabelle? Alec? Magnus? This is your vampire. He is the one who poisoned Alec's drink," Clary had a hold on a vampire who looked like he wanted to leave. Clary looked at the vampire and asked with force, "Tell them what you put in that drink!"

"Tell us!" Isabelle practically screamed, "What did you do to my brother?" Isabelle asked with worry obvious in her voice.

The vampire looked straight at Isabelle and smiled deviously, "It will only last for a little while," Clary pushed him and Isabelle got her whip out, "It is a love potion. It will last another 48 hours."

"Well im fine with that," Magnus said smiling.

"Magnus!" said Isabelle. "That is total violation!"

"No it is not. As long as i don't use him for my own good. Which I won't I promise," Magnus said laughing.

"Magnus!" Isabelle repeated, looking at her brother, "He looks like he is trying to eat you already! It just gets worse as the time passes, and you know it!"

At that moment, Alec tries to kiss Magnus again and this time it is a sloppy kiss.

"I won't take advantage of him I promise. Just get that vampire out of here," Magnus said shooing them away,

"Magnus… He is licking your ear.." Isabelle started, then decided to leave it. She took Clary and the vampire out of the apartment.

Alec continues to lick Magnus's ear and he seems to not have even noticed there were other people in the room.

"Alec sweetheart what are you doing?" Magnus asked even though he knew he would not get an answer. Magnus tries to get away from Alec's grip, but he just pins him to the bed. Alec giggles and smiles deviously. He pins Magnus's arms and feet to the bed. He lowers himself down to kiss him again. When, he leans his head up to take a breath he continues smiling. He takes Magnus's hand in his and starts playing with it. He kisses his hand and starts kissing all up Magnus's arm. Then, he kisses his forehead down until he reached just above his mouth. He finally kisses Magnus full on. He looks at Magnus and starts to move his hand down Magnus's chest.

"Hey, baby," he says seductively. Magnus is reminded of the drunk Alec that he had to send to bed because of how he was getting. He did not think he could fight Alec off if it came to that.

"Sweetpea, I love you, but you should stop before you do something you regret," Magnus tries to get Alec to stop for both their sakes.

Alec puffed out his lips like he was pouting, "But why would I regret doing this?" He started to unbutton Magnus's button down shirt, Magnus tries to get him off of him and he pushes him off a little. Alec gives him a questioning look and asks, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing just you will regret what you are doing," Magnus said.

"But I love you!" Alec looks like a preschooler who might cry. "I love you more than everything in the world! Please, Magnus!" He attempts to kiss Magnus again.

"No you are not your self right now," Magnus said trying to get out from underneath Alec.

Alec takes this opportunity to straddle Magnus's lap. Their hips were together and Magnus had wide eyes. Alec strokes Magnus's cheek and kisses his forehead. Magnus still felt like he would lose any physical battle between him and Alec. Alec was stronger and more fit. Alec pouts his lips some more and has tears in his eyes, "Magnus, I love you. I love you so much that I want to die if you are not with me. I want you to love me back . I want you to love me how I love you. Please tell me you love me as much as I love you! Magnus!"

"Alec I do love you. I just don't want to use you," Magnus said with a red face.

Alec's face got sad all of the sudden and he looks like he is on the verge of crying. He looks at Magnus harder and says, "It wouldn't be using me… Not if I want it, right?"

"No, but you are under a spell. Someone poisoned your drink at the party," Magnus said rubbing the tears from Alec's eyes.

Alec backs away from Magnus, gets off of him, and stands near the corner of the room. "Whatever, I thought you loved me. But now you are trying to make me not want you. I don't understand. And if I am under a spell, I am under your spell because I love you, unlike you. You don't love me."

Magnus moved closer to Alec. "Yes, I do love you Alec. And i am sorry that someone has made you act like this but in 48 hours you will be back to normal so please just believe me," Magnus sad still scooting closer to Alec.

Alec had tears in his eyes the entire time, and now they were falling. "Obviously, me loving you isn't normal," he started to walk out the door.

Magnus just sat there on the bed. He thought _he will be better in 48 hours. He be back. … Won't he?_

Alec didn't leave the apartment, he just went down to the kitchen and starts eating tons of the applesauce that Magnus owns. Alec has known for sometime that Magnus is just as obsessed with it as Alec is. He finds the pantry with all of the rows of apple sauce up to the ceiling. He starts to gorge himself. He eats about ten 2lbs jugs of applesauce until the doorbell rings.

Magnus hears the doorbell but he doesn't want to get up to see who it is. Magnus just sat there thinking and hoping of when Alec would get back to normal.

Alec gets up because obviously Magnus is not going to answer it. He opens the door and it is his sister. "Izzy, what are you doing?"

"I think I dropped my earring up in Magnus's room…" she smiles a little shyly. "Is it safe to go up there?"

When Izzy got up stairs she found Magnus curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Magnus?" she pauses looking at him, "Are you okay? OH MY GOSH! DID YOU DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO MY BROTHER?!" He eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked in a sad voice that you could tell that he was crying.

"I thought I dropped my earring up here… Are you okay?" she looks concerned.

"That stupid love potion that is what's wrong. I told Alec that he was under a spell that, and that i didn't want to use him so I told him that we shouldn't do anything. so now he think that i don't love him," Magnus said curling back into a ball.

Isabelle decides to sit on the edge of the bed, "Magnus, you should know better than I do, he will be back to normal after this, you just have to get through the next couple days. And I told you we can bring him back to the Institute because he was set to only love a certain person, as far as we know. So yeah, if you want him to not be here, just say the word. And the real Alec, he knows you love him," she is really trying to be helpful in this awkward situation. Then, alec comes upstairs and looks at Izzy. He just stands in the corner of the room with a jug of applesauce.

"I see you have found my applesauce," Magnus smiles at Alec.

Alec looks at him, smiles a little, then realizes that he is supposed to be mad so he turns away after a second.

Isabelle looks at Magnus and asks, "Do you want me to, or not?"

"What?" Magnus looked at Isabelle, "No, I want him here."

Isabelle smiled a little and said, "Well, whatever, but if I find out anything happened to either of you while he was under that love spell.." she pretends to slit her throat and laughs a little. She bends down on the floor trying to find her lost earring.

Magnus looks at Alec and smiles.

Alec looks confused for a second and turns away after huffing loudly. He wonders why he is even up there. Then, he starts to walk out of the room with the applesauce, which was now empty.

Magnus gets up and decides he is going to go talk to Alec.

Isabelle smiles to herself and goes back home because she never had lost an earring.

She thinks to herself, _I am so good…._

Magnus found Alec in the pantry with all the applesauce. "Alec?," Magnus asked.

Alec looks at him, obviously having red rimmed eyes, and says, "What?" Then, he walks over to the kitchen and looks for something else. He finds peanut butter and uses his spoon to start eating it.

Magnus walks over to Alec takes the peanut butter out of his hands and hugs Alec.

_Obviously_, Alec does not decline the hug. He lets Magnus hug him and he smiles a little.

Magnus, still hugging Alec, said "Alec I love you, I just don't think i'm ready for all that stuff you were doing upstairs.

This made Alec confused, "But aren't you like… 600 years old? How _aren't _you ready?"

"Alec we haven't been dating for that long… But please don't be mad at me I will tell you when im ready. Ok?" Magnus looked at Alec with hopeful eyes.

Alec decides, because of how much he loves Magnus and because of the fact that he can only stay mad at Magnus for so long, that he will try to be good. "Okay," he says, then looks at Magnus with his own hopeful eyes, "But.. You do love me? Because if you didn't I don't think I could live. I can't live without your love," his eyes start to collect tears again.

"I do love you." Magnus said as he leaned in to kiss Alec. While they were kissing Magnus could hear Isabelle leave the apartment. Alec smiled into the kiss and deepened it. They broke away and took a deep breath. Alec slowly walks away and gave a little smile.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked looking at Alec.

"I… I am trying to … to keep a distance… because… I keep having the urge to be really close to you and kiss you.. and … and.. stuff.." he stutters, blushing for the first time since the potion. He walks a little further away, over to the corner. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want that… So I am… I am staying away… So that I don't hurt you… "

"Alec…" Magnus said as he got closer, "I trust you. I know you wont take it that far," Magnus said still walking toward Alec.

Alec looks at Magnus with confused unshed tears shining in his eyes, "I don't understand."

"Alec i trust you to not take things that far. I know you," magnus said grabbing Alecs hand.

Alec looks more confused at this than ever, "But.. earlier? I really don't get it. But… I thought-you- I… I thought you said I was under a spell? How do you trust me? I am not even a real person.. I am not Alec.. I am a spell…" He starts muttering under his breath. Then, he lets go of Magnus's hand and sits in the corner.

"Alec you are but i don't want you to be miserable. So…." Magnus said sticking his hand out to help Alec up.

"So? So what?" Alec asks before grabbing his hand.

Magnus said nothing and just bent down and kissed Alec.

Alec was so confused that he just sat there, dazed. He wanted Magnus close to him, but just a couple hours ago, Magnus seemed to want nothing to do with Alec. Now what? He just didn't have a clue what was going on. Magnus had said he was under some spell, but Alec had no idea what. He was just staring at Magnus with confusion all over him.

Magnus just got up and left the room after he saw Alec's face.

After a minute, Alec put his head in his hands, exhaled, and followed Magnus to talk to him. His eyebrows raised in confusion and nervousness, he sat next to Magnus on the couch and said, "Magnus.. I am sorry. I don't.. I feel like how I was behaving earlier.. you didn't like that… but then… then just now, you did.. But I am just confused… I am sorry," he looks like he might cry with his apologetic eyes.

"That was because you were going to far!" Magnus said half yelling.

"I'm sorry…" Alec says with the tears finally coming, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to say, so… I'll just go now…" he starts to walk away.

"No! Alec.." Magnus said as he grabbed Alecs hand. "Don't leave we can work this out we only have like what 46 hours left? we can handle it."

Alec sniffles and says, "But it has only been like two hours and we are trying to kill each other…" he asks looking at Magnus with curiosity, "Why do you even want me here?"

"Because I love you," Magnus said with tears running down his face.

Alec looks at Magnus and strokes his cheek, "I love you, too, but I guess that has been obvious since a couple hours ago, huh?"

Magnus laughs and asks, "Will you please stay?" He said as he looked down at his hands and started to play with them.

"Yeah," Alec said, sitting down next to Magnus and grabbing his hand.

"Oh thank the lord," Magnus muttered under his breath bringing Alec's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

Alec smiled and laughed a little. Then, he thought that if he were to make the first move, Magnus may not like what he would do, so he just sat there.

Magnus looked at Alec and pulled him close. "I'm so glad you stayed."

"I'm glad you are glad," says Alec leaning in closer to Magnus.

That was when Magnus closed the space between them. Magnus was smiling into the kiss as he deepened it.

Alec smiled, too, and he put his arms around Magnus.

Magnus leaned back to where Alec was on top of him on the couch.

When they were in this position, Alec flinched a little because he didn't know how far was "too far."

Magnus laughed and said, "You are ok. As long as you don't try to get me undressed," Magnus laughed.

Alec blushed again and just leaned in to kiss Magnus again. They lay there on the couch for what seemed like hours. When Magnus pulled away Alec laid his head on Magnus chest. They laid like that and talked for 15 minutes till Magnus heard Alec's stomach growl. Magnus laughed and asked, "Hungry?"

"Oh, ummm.. Yeah, a little," Alec laughed a little and started to get off of Magnus.

They walked to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. When they realized that Alec ate all the applesauce they decided to go to takis. As they were walking Alec leaned over to grab Magnus's hand. They walked hand in hand to Taki's laughing and talking.

When they got a table and were already eating their food, Alec looked at Magnus and smiled, "I love you. "

"I love you too," Magnus said grabbing Alecs hand.

Alec and Magnus got done with their meals and they were both full, so they walked back to Magnus's. They went to sit on the couch and as soon as they sat down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Alec, walking towards the door. He opened it and Jace was standing with Isabelle.

Magnus watched Alec walk over to the door and smiled.

"Hey, Izzy. Jace," he looked at Jace and smiled wide.

Isabelle looked nervous as she dragged Jace away from Alec and over to Magnus. "Magnus I have a question…" she looked over at Alec who was hugging Jace. He was smiling at Jace and he looked at him lovingly.

"Oh, gosh.. he was telling the truth.." Isabelle muttered just loud enough for Magnus to hear her.

"What is going on?" Magnus asked looking at his boyfriend hugging Jace.

"The vampire that put that spell on Alec… It was worse than we thought.. He put it on him for you and Jace.. As a joke… According to that vampire, they thought it would be funny to mess with Alec's emotions… It's like.. A freaking mind rape and…" she said looking worried.

Magnus jumped up and pulled Alec away from Jace. "Well then Jace is not allowed to be near him till this wears off."

"Good idea, I just wanted to know if he was lying…" she and Jace walked to the door.

"Are you leaving? But you are so pretty!" said a hurt Alec. He had tears in his eyes again and Isabelle tried not to laugh.

Magnus huffed and took Alec to the kitchen, "Bye Izzy, Bye Jace."

"Where are we going?" asked Alec with wide eyes.

"Getting you away from Jace," Magnus said with hurt eyes.

Alec's face lit up at Jace's name, "But why? He's nice. Don't you think he is pretty?"

Magnus looked at Alec with hurt eyes, "I'm going to bed."

"Can I come?" asked Alec.

"Why don't you go sleep with Jace the beautiful one," Magnus said hurt.

"I don't know where he went, silly," giggled Alec. He continued, "But you are beautiful, too!"

"Yeah," Magnus said in almost a growl. Magnus stomped up the stairs, changed into his P.J.s and climbed in bed. He was laying on his back when Alec climbed in next to him. Magnus rolled over on to his side.

Alec asked, "Magnus?"

"Just leave me alone," Magnus said scooting away from Alec.

"Magnus, are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Alec asked with worry on his voice. He got up out to the bed and sat on the edge, playing with his hands.

"No, im sorry. I shouldn't be mad at you for something you can't help. It's just i got jealous," Magnus said sitting up and scooting over by Alec.

"Magnus, you don't have to be jealous, silly. I love you and that's all that matters. I love you more than anyone else," he said.

"Well what about Jace?" Magnus asked looking at his hands.

Alec's eyes lit up and he smiled, "What about Jace?"

"Do you love him?" Magnus winced as the words came out of his mouth.

"Yes," he smiled again, "He is nice. And pretty."

Magnus got up off the bed and walked across the room. He felt the hot salty tears run down his face. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He sank down onto the floor and starts to cry harder. After a minute or two he got up went to the sink and splashed water onto his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought to himself _He is under a spell… He can't help himself of what he is saying. _He walks out of the bathroom to see Alec asleep on the bed, but as soon as Magnus sits on the bed, Alec wakes up.

"Magnus, I think I should.. I think I should leave," Alec says with tears in his own eyes, "I keep saying and doing stuff to make everyone, especially you, unhappy," he looks at Magnus and makes his way downstairs to the door.

"Alec!" Magnus screams and chases after him. "No, please don't leave okay? I'm being stupid to cry over this because you are under a spell. Please just stay with me," Magnus said in a frantic voice grabbing at Alec's hand.

"Magnus, you are not stupid. If I am saying something to make you unhappy, I should not be here. I should go back to the Institute to stay," he lets Magnus take his hand.

"But Jace is there…" Magnus trails off.

Alec just stands there looking confused again, but staying quiet.

"Please, Alec.. Stay with me. I just want you to be with me. Please." Magnus said with pleading eyes.

"Why do you even want me here? If I were you, I wouldn't want me here… I would hate me…" Alec trails off, looking at his hands.

"Alec.. I love you and I just want you to comfort me. Please just stay," Magnus said getting closer to Alec.

"I'll stay, but how am _I _supposed to comfort _you?_ I am the _thing_ that _hurt_ you, so how am I supposed to help?" he asks, looking still confused.

"Just don't talk and hold me while I sleep," Magnus said as he hugs Alec and they both go up stairs.

They go to the bed and this time, Magnus gets in bed. Then, Alec follows and he wraps his arms around Magnus's waist. He can hear Magnus breathing and he holds Magnus until he falls asleep.

_Magnus was walking down Brooklyn Ave. with Alec holding hands. _

_Magnus had no clue where they were going. Magnus looked at Alec and with loving eyes. Alec looked at Magnus but then let go of his hand when he saw Jace. Alec ran over to Jace and gave him a hug. When Alec and Jace let go from the hug Alec took Jace hand and started to walk away with him. Magnus yelled after them but they didn't turn around. The next thing that Magnus knew was that he was back at his apartment watching Alec move all of his stuff out of his house. Magnus tried to stop Alec but Alec just ignored him. Jace came and took Alec by the hand and led him back to the institute. Alec then walked over to Magnus and told him. "I love you … But I love Jace more." and he walked back to jace and they went into the institute._

Magnus woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. When he looked beside him Alec was laying there passed out with his arms still around Magnus. Magnus took in a deep breath and he layed back down. Taking Alec's hands and wrapping them tighter around himself.

In the morning, Alec wakes up to find that he is next to Magnus. He smiles then remembers that he is not supposed to do anything, especially with Magnus being asleep. Alec thinks about it and realizes that Magnus would not like him to wake him up, so he looks at his phone. He had a text from Isabelle telling him to make Magnus text her. He decides to do what he is told for once and tries to do something right by grabbing Magnus's hand and kissing it. He slowly tries to wake Magnus up by pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.

Magnus's eyes flutter open and he smiles at Alec. "Well that is a nice way to wake up."

Alec smiled back because he had finally done something to make Magnus happy. He showed Magnus the phone with the text and did not say a word.

"But I don't want to." Magnus complained.

Alec laughed and said, "Izzy wants you to."

"She needs to go find another gay warlock because i am off duty today," Magnus said smiling.

Alec just smiled and set the phone on Magnus's chest. Then, he laid back down next to Magnus, but not too close.

"Ugh.. Okay if you insist," Magnus took the phone and text isabelle to see what was up.

It took a minute for Isabelle to text Magnus back. She asked him how he was doing with Alec.

Alec had his face in one of the pillows and his eyes shut. He was still tired, but for some reason he had woken up early this morning. That was not normal for Alec.

Magnus texted Isabelle back saying that it was going ok. When he sent that to Isabelle he looked over at Alec with worried eyes. He put a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Alec are you ok?"

"Mhmmm…" he mumbled into the pillow.

"You sure?" Magnus said cuddling up next to Alec.

"Mmmmmm…" mumbles Alec, just lying there.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Magnus asked sitting on one of his elbows.

"Mmmm… Tired.." mumbles Alec, then he says something incoherently about cats and love.

"So..Now you love Chairman Meow?" Magnus said laughing.

"No…." he mumbles on about how beautiful Magnus is.

Magnus laughs and just scoots closer to Alec's back to get some warmth.

Alec rolls over to wrap his arms around Magnus. He closes his eyes as he rests his chin on Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus smiles at this and lays his head on top of Alec's. Magnus thinks to himself _Just a couple more hours and I will have my Alec back. _He scoots as close to Alec as he could and went back to sleep not even thinking about Isabelle texting back. Alec falls back to sleep as soon as he feels Magnus's heart have an even steady beat. He knows that Magnus is sleeping, so he falls asleep. When Magnus woke back up Alec was still sleeping. He looked over at the clock to see what time it was. It was 12:00 in the afternoon. He decided it would be a good idea to get out of bed before he fell back to sleep. When Magnus started to move Alec pulled him closer to him. There faces were only inches apart. Magnus could feel Alecs warm breath on his face. Alec's eyes flutter open and he smiles at Magnus. Magnus at this point leans in and gives Alec a swift kiss. Alec giggles and trys to move closer to Magnus but Magnus pulled away and jumped out of the bed. Alec looks at him with a surprised look on his face. When magnus saw this he laughed.

"It's time to get out of bed sweetheart," Magnus said as he skipped over to his closet and grabbed some clothes and threw them at was still laying on the bed, but he was smiling at how Magnus was such a morning person and he was not.

Alec blinked at the lighting of the room and said a little more coherent than last time, "Why? Can't we just stay here all day?" and he smiled because even he knew how ridiculous that was.

"Do you want to waste a beautiful day like this staying in bed," Magnus looked out the window and saw that it was pouring down rain.

Alec followed his line of sight and saw the rain. He started laughing so hard that he laid back down on the bed. "So want to get wet, then?"

Magnus laughed and said, "Rain always interferes with what I want to do," Magnus laughed and just sat back down on the bed.

Alec laughed and asked, "So does this mean I don't have to get dressed?"

"No, we can stay in bed if you want," Magnus said as he scooted closer to Alec.

"Well, it will pass the time… until.. until your.. the real Alec is back…" he says looking at his hands.

"You are the real Alec. Just more lovey dovey," Magnus said putting his head on his shoulder.

Alec played with his hands, "But you will be happy when I am not…" he trails off.

"I am happy now," Magnus said grabbing one of Alec's hands and kissing the top of it.

Alec looks at Magnus, "But not as happy as if this hadn't happened."

"I would be happy no matter what. As long as I have you." Magnus smiled at Alec.

Alec smiled a little, "Well, I can see that you are excited and waiting to get me back to normal, but thanks."

"No, you took that the wrong way!" Magnus said, " I meant that I love you even if you had a spell on you for the rest of your life," magnus said.

"Well, good because I will always be under your spell," Alec smiled and leaned onto Magnus.

Magnus laughed, "That is good to know," Magnus laughed again and kissed the top of Alec''s head.

Alec just smiled and took Magnus's hand to play with it in his lap. They sat like this for hours just sitting there talking and laughing. Magnus stroked Alec's hair and Alec continued leaning on him. They just talked about whatever, mostly avoiding the subjects of Jace, or the spell. Magnus kissed Alec multiple times and they were getting hungry. Magnus decided to order "takeout" which meant taking food from a restaurant and eating them without having to leave. They went to the dining room/kitchen area to eat. When they were done, Magnus smiled and took all the trash into the kitchen to throw it away. Alec followed Magnus into the kitchen and Magnus checked the clock. It was 5:45 which meant that they only had fifteen minutes until Alec was back to normal. It was an understatement to say that Magnus was excited. Alec just stood next to him while he thought about it. Alec looked at the clock and smiled sadly. He knew that he was not the actual Alec, but he was going to miss Magnus.

"Im going to miss this Alec…" Magnus said, " But the old Alec is the one i fell in love with."

Magnus moved closer to Alec and leaned in. They stood in the kitchen kissing for a while and Alec pulled away. He looked at the clock and it showed that they only had about two minutes to wait.

"Magnus, I love you. What is going to happen to me? Will I remember what has happened or will I not remember anything? I want to remember this because of you. You have been so nice for the last couple of days. I just, I really love you. Magnus, you are so beautiful. Your eyes are like a cat. A beautiful, sexy, amazing, gorgeous cat. Your voice is like a dream. Your hair is so awesome with all of its beautiful rainbow colors. Your lips are shaped just right," he whispered the next part, "because they fit into mine perfectly. I love your hands. Your hands are so soft and nice to touch. I love you," he paused to feel the salty fat tears dripping from his face, "So will my memories of today be gone?" Alec asked with curiosity in his eyes. He shivered at the thought of forgetting everything that had happened with Magnus. He has saddened by the thought of this. He had gleaming tears threatening to leave his eyes and he stood there looking at the floor. He stoked Magnus's cheek and smiled a little. He leaned in to kiss him and wrap his arms around him.

Magnus looks at Alec and grabs his shoulders, "I don't know, what will happen. But whatever happens I love you no matter what.

"Okay. Will you tell me what happened today if I don't remember? Because I want to be able to remember today, even though it probably was not the best of days for you…" he continued to look at the floor.

Magnus was still holding Alec's shoulders when he brought him in for a hug. "Of course I will tell you everything. And today was one of the best days I could of asked for," Magnus hugged him tighter when Alec pulled away all of a sudden.

Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes and a confused look, "Magnus?" he asked, "Why.. How did we get in the kitchen?"

"Alec?" Magnus asked confused then he looked at the clock and saw that it was time that the potion had worn off. Magnus pulled Alec into a big hug and did not let him go. "Your back to normal! Oh thank the lord. Alec I miss you."

"Did I go somewhere?" he asked with raised eyebrows and a curl to his lips that was turning into an odd smile. He just wrapped his arms around Magnus and laughed little at how clingy his boyfriend was being.

"No, at the party some vampire poisoned you with love potions and it was just crazy. But he didn't just made you love me, he made you love Jace, too. but i will explain it all later im just glad you are back to normal," Magnus said pulling away from the hug and giving Alec a swift kiss.

Alec blushed and smiled, "Okay…?"

"Do you remember any of it?" Magnus asked looking at him.

"No," Alec looked a little worried. He grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him into the living room to sit on the couch. "But if you are going to tell me what I did under a love spell.. I think I want to be sitting down…" He smiled a little nervously.

Magnus laughed at that and they sat down. "Well so this is what happened…." Magnus told Alec every single detail. By the end of the story Alec's face was bright red.

Alec was so embarrassed and he just sat with his head in his hands. He smiled a little and all of the sudden, he started to remember a little part of what had happened. He saw Jace standing in the doorway, while Alec hugged him. He saw the way Magnus looked at him with hurt and jealousy. He saw the creeped out expression on Jace's face. Then, he saw the way he had behaved and he widened his eyes. "By the Angel…"

"What? I liked it a little bit," Magnus smiled and laid on of his hands on Alec's legs.

Alec's face was still really red and he felt like he was melting from how hot he felt right then. "So… In summary of the past two days: I tried to rape you, I ate a ton of applesauce, I loved Jace and told you as such, and I cried a lot. Bet that was fun for you…"

"It was… I'm just kidding it was kind of awkward," Magnus said.

Alec exhaled at this and felt like dying on the spot. "Oh, my gosh. Kill me now."

"No, I would miss you too much." Magnus said scooting closer to Alec.

"Okay, whatever," he laughed and turned to look at Magnus, "Well, that gives me a lot of reasons not to drink anymore. First, I got sick. Then, I almost died. Then, I got put under a love spell. I think life is trying to tell me something," he paused and put his head on Magnus's shoulder, "So in conclusion, I acted like a more loving Aline? Great. So what now?"

Magnus laughed at that and pulled Alec into an embrace. "We could just stay home and relax, or we can go tell everyone that you are yourself now," Magnus said laughing still.

"No, staying home and relaxing sounds great. Please," he paused, "I don't feel like facing everyone that saw me that way… Wait! I licked your ear?!" he blushed and smiled nervously.

Magnus just laughed and said, "Yes… and Yes. Do you want something to eat?" Magnus asked Alec laughing a little.

"Surprisingly after all that applesauce, I am not hungry, but if you are I will come with wherever you go," he smiled because he knew how lame he sounded.

"That is right. You ate all my applesauce. Now you must pay me back for all the applesauce i lost to your depressed stomach.

Alec starts to pull out his wallet and says, "Okay, I am really sorry…"

Magnus laughs and pushes Alecs wallet away. "Not that kind of paying you idiot," Magnus laughs and just grabs Alec's hand. Magnus starts to lean in when they hear a knock on the door.

"Ugh, of course visitors!" Magnus said in an agitated voice. He got up and went to see who it is. When he opened the door Isabelle was standing there. Magnus gave her a look of saying go away!

"Well, hello to you, too!" she looked at Magnus, "You, sir, are a glarer! Don't glare at me like that!" he eyes got wide as she saw Alec on the couch, "What did I tell you about defiling my brother! ESPECIALLY WHEN HE IS UNDER A SPELL?"

"He is not under the spell no more so I can do what I want to him… If he wants it to." Magnus said looking over at Alec.

Alec just widened his eyes and blushed. He tried to look anywhere except at Magnus or his sister.

"What do you want Isabelle?" Magnus asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well, I wanted to come check on my brother… But I see he is in good hands.. Bye!" she walked away without another word.

Magnus closed the door and turned to Alec. "Now…. where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

Alec just laughed and his blush lessened a little, but not completely fading.

Magnus walked toward Alec and sat down right beside him and leaned in. Magnus didn't lean in all the way. He just sat there staring at Alec blushing.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Alec with a shy smile.

"How much I missed your blushing face," Magnus said as he leaned in the rest of the way.

Alec smiled and kissed his boyfriend back. He slowly brought his arms around Magnus's back. Alec's phone buzzed, but Alec just kept kissing Magnus.

Magnus smiled as Alec just left his phone be and kissed him harder. Magnus had his arms around Alec and he could feel Alec smiling. This made him smile, too. Magnus slowly trailed his lips from Alecs lips to his neck. Alec makes a small noise of acceptance. Magnus grinned and slowly bit lightly on to Alecs neck. Alec laughs and brought Magnus's face back up to his.

They kissed harder and Magnus leaned back onto the couch. So that made Alec on top of Magnus. Alec blushed and started to move back but Magnus wouldn't let him. They laid like this for what seemed to Alec only a few seconds.

Then, after a minute, Alec took his courage and looked at Magnus with a very seductive look that he did not mean to give, "Do you want to… go upstairs?" he blushed after the words came out of his mouth.

Magnus smiled but didn't say a word he just grabbed Alec by the hand and led him up stairs. When they got into Magnus's bedroom, they sat on the bed. Alec was still blushing and smiling. Then Magnus pins Alec down onto the bed and starts to kiss him again. Alec felt his stomach tighten and he felt like he wanted to be next to Magnus like this forever. Magnus smiles into the kiss and deepens it . Alec can feel Magnus's weight on him and he feels very warm. Alec smiles and blinks for a second trying to make sure Magnus was real. He laughed on the inside because of how absurd the thought was. Alec was still pinned to the bed and he put his hands on the small of Magnus's back.

**At The Institute:**

Simon and Izzy were back at the Institute just sitting in Izzys room watching T.V.

Isabelle had been texting on her phone for close to an hour, with a smile, and Simon was watching.

Simon finally got tired of his show and looked over at Isabelle. "Who ya textin?"

She laughed and looked at him, "Alec and Magnus are trying to have a "private moment" which basically means they will be making out until they have to come up for air. I am just trying to bug the crap out of him like a devious little sister is supposed to."

Simon laughs and looks at the phone to see what she is typing. To do that he has to lean on her a little bit and he starts to blush.

Isabelle put her phone down and moved her head so she was turning to look directly at Simon, who was right next to her. She said with a flirty smile, "But I will leave them alone if I'm not bored."

Simon blushes but he starts to lean in. Simon put his hand on Isabelle's thigh and leaned in to put his mouth to hers. She smiled and put her arms around his to pull him in closer. Soon, they were sitting on her bed, side by side. Simon deepens the kiss and Isabelle swings her leg over simon to where she was sitting on top of him. Simon moves his hand to where it is on her thigh again and he continues to kiss her with passion. They sat like that for a couple minutes when Jace walks in saying, "Izzy, mom needs… Yeah I will just go help her," Jace says as he closes the door.

"Well, he certainly can ruin the mood, huh?" she just leans in to kiss him again and smiles.

Simon laughs and kisses her back. He moves his hands up her thighs to her back to bring her closer.

**The Next Day(Everyone at the Institute):**

Magnus and Alec are the last two to arrive at the Institute. Isabelle found them and said, "You guys should calm yourselves. I mean, come on! Literally, you guys are not only the last ones here, but I mean, Clary and Jace beat you… That says some stuff about you guys… You horny teenagers, you."

Magnus looked over at Alec and quickly took his scarf off. "Here you might need this," Magnus said.

Alec laughs and takes the scarf. Isabelle looks at them incredulously and walks away to the other side of the room where everyone already was.

Clary pulls Jace over to see Magnus and Alec because Jace is worried that Alec is still "lovey dovey."

"Hey, shadowhunters," Magnus said as they came over to them.

Clary says, "Hi, Magnus, Alec." Then, she elbows Jace in the ribs lightly with a smile.

"Hi guys," Jace said looking away.

"Don't worry shadow hunter my boy toy is back to normal," He laughs and looks at Alec who is also laughing.

Alec blushed and smiled at Magnus. Then, he looked at Jace and said, "Yeah, and before you ask, no I do not love you… well, not like that…" he looked at Magnus and laughed. Then, he took Magnus's hand.

"Thank the lord!"Jace said as he walked over and gave Alec a hug.

Alec laughed and patted Jace's back awkwardly. He said, "Well, I guess it was as bad as Magnus said."

Jace looked at Alec and laughed then took Clary's hand and walked over to where Isabelle and Simon were sitting.

"Well, I am glad that Jace doesn't hate me," Alec said with a sigh of relief and a smile at Magnus.

"He would never be able to hate you. I mean who could?" Magnus said taking Alecs hand and walking over there.

"Should I make a list?" Alec smiled lightly and laughed a little.

"No because I would just burn it," Magnus said turning his nose up in a sarcastic snobby way.

Alec just laughed and kissed his upturned nose with a giggle.

"So why are we all here again?" Magnus asked while he was sitting down.

Alec sat down next to him and he said, "Well, Izzy?"

Isabelle looked at everyone and said, "Clary needs to try out a new rune for some reason or another. She needs a guinea pig," she smiled at Alec.

Alec looked at her like she was insane, "Um, no. Last time I was a guinea pig, I almost came out to my parents under the influence of that rune!" he said with emphasis.

Jace smiled and said, "Well we that is how we knew it worked. Come on."

"What kind of rune is it?" Magnus asked concerned about his boyfriend.

"It is a rune of reading minds," Clary said, "apparently the Clave needs it for some reason or another…" she shook her head looking confused. Then, she laughed a little.

"I repeat, sorry Clary, NO!" Alec states clearly.

"Why can't Jace do it?" Magnus asked.

"Because I already know what everyone is thinking," Jace said with a big smile.

Isabelle looked at Magnus and smiled wide with hope.

"And besides I don't want Alec to know when i'm checking him out!" Magnus said throwing his hands in the air.

Alec smiled and looked at him with glittering eyes, "Magnus, hon, I always know when you are checking me out. You get this look in your eyes.." he blushed and laughed.

"Yah but you don't know what im saying," Magnus said sticking his tongue out at Alec.

Clary interrupted and said, "Well, it doesn't matter.. That is not how it works, whoever takes the rune should be able to hear what everyone else is thinking. Not the other way around," she explained.

"Okay wait im confused so how does this rune work?" Jace asked staring at Clary.

"Okay, the person with the rune will be able to hear everyone's every thought, within the range, which should be in the room. So yeah," Clary tried to explain.

"Okay, if Alec wants to do it then i'm fine with it,"Magnus looks at his boyfriend.

"Wait, so you want me to be able to read your thoughts now? Why the sudden change of heart?" he smiled and laughed.

"Because sometimes I don't even know what I am thinking," Magnus said with a laugh, "So someone should hear them and then tell me," Magnus whispered the last part to Alec so no one could hear him.

Alec laughed and just smiled, "Oh, okay, but if this turns bad.. I blame you!" he tapped Magnus's nose with his finger lightly and smiled.

"That is fine with me!" Magnus said putting one of his hands on Alecs shoulder.

Alec smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine, Clary. Do what you have to do," he walked over and let her use her stele to draw the rune. His skin stung a little at the pain that was drawing the rune on him. After she was done, she stepped back to look at her work.

"Well? Do you hear anything?" asked Isabelle.

"Izzy, it might take some time," said Clary.

"Well, This is boring," Magnus said, "I'm going to get something to eat." magnus said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

Alec decided to follow him because he was also hungry. He walked in and looked at Magnus, who was getting one of the doughnuts from the counter. Alec came up next to Magnus and smiled.

"What… why are you staring at me?" Magnus asked looking at Alec.

"I don't know, just looking, I guess," he smiled deviously.

"You're waiting on me to think of something aren't you," Magnus laughed looking at his blushing boyfriend.

"Maybe, a little," Alec smiled and blinked his long, black eyelashes at Magnus. He put his chin on Magnus's shoulder and giggled in his ear.

"Okay okay I will think of something…. _Do you remember if i fed Chairman meow today? _Did you hear that?" Magnus said looking at Alec.

Alec thought, _Out of everything he could have said.. _he smiled and nodded, "Yes, and I guess it works, huh?" he got a doughnut and walked into the room to Clary, "How long is this supposed to last?"

"Oh, I guess I never even thought about that…" Clary said with apologetic eyes at Alec. _I hope he doesn't kill me… He looks like he wants to kill me..._

Alec's eyes widened a little and then he just laughed.

_Why couldn't I get the rune… I wanted the rune,_ Jace thought.

Alec laughed at him and walked over to sit on the couch. He watched everyone with curiosity.

Magnus walked back into the room and sat next to Alec, so close that he was practically sitting on him. _I hope Alec doesn't mind me practically sitting on him… _

This made Alec laugh loudly and lean in to whisper in Magnus's ear, "I can hear you _every _thought, Magnus. You make me laugh," he smiled, leaning his head on Magnus's shoulder. He proceeded to play with Magnus's hand in his own.

_I feel like everyone is being quiet and trying not to think anything embarrassing… _Isabelle thought, looking at Alec to see if he heard. He heard, but did not look at her or show any sign of hearing her thoughts. She sighed with relief and thought, _good, now I can think about how hot Simon is now that he is a vampire in those skinny- _

"Isabelle! I can hear you! Stop talking about Simon!" Alec yelled with wide eyes.

"Well, I didn't know you were listening! And.. It just popped into my head!" she looked at Simon with a flirty look.

Simon just blushed and looked away from Isabelle.

Alec looked at Simon and waited to hear if he thought anything.

Simon saw Alec staring at him so he thought _Alec stop staring at me im not going to think of anything right now that you are in the room. _

Alec smiled and turned away. He just leaned his head onto Magnus's shoulder and closed his eyes for a second.

Magnus looked over at Alec and thought _Alec? _

_Yeah? _ Alec thought, then realized that he was the only one able to read thoughts, he opened his eyes to look at Magnus. Then, asked, "Yeah?"

Magnus smiled and thought _I love you. _

This made Alec giggle and he leaned back on Magnus again and said, "I love you too Magnus…"

Then, he laughed again. _He just wanted to hear me say them when he isn't actually saying them, _he thought and smiled.

Magnus smiled and asked him this time, "Ready to go?" he whispered.

"Mhhhmm…" Alec murmured, but did not make a move to leave.

"You seem tired," Magnus said rubbing Alecs back.

"Don't know how, I just woke up.." he mumbled rubbing his eyes, "like, a few hours ago…"

"Well then it is time for your nap," Magnus said laughing.

"Mmmm.. Sleep sounds good," He got up and said goodbye to everyone, then he grabbed Magnus and went to the apartment.

"Well, aren't they just the horny couple," said Isabelle after they left.

Simon and Jace laughed at that, that they almost fell on the ground.

On the walk home Magnus and Alec didn't really talk much. Then, they got to the apartment and they went upstairs. Alec plopped down on the bed face first. Magnus laughed at that and just landed right on top of Alec. Alec rolled so that he was laying next to Magnus and he scooted Magnus so that he could put his head on Magnus's chest. Alec smiled as he grabbed Magnus's hand. Magnus leaned in closer to Alec and just groaned at how tired he was. Alec's eyes slowly fluttered shut and he started smiling in his dream. Magnus smiled at Alec's face. _How can I be so lucky to have Alec. _Magnus thought.

At this Alec woke up because he heard this thought more loud than any other words that he would have heard. He opened his eyes and slowly looked at Magnus. He tried to remember what Magnus had thought and remembered it. He smiled at Magnus and said, "No, the better question is how did I end up with _you._"

Magnus looked at Alec with confused eyes. "Oh you heard me?" Magnus blushed.

"Yes, I did. And it was loud!" he smiled at Magnus. He grabbed Magnus's hand and giggled a little. Then, he leaned over to Magnus and slowly kissed him. Magnus smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Alec broke away from the kiss and leaned his head back onto Magnus's chest. "Now if you don't mind, I think I am going back to sleep," he smiled and said, "Try not to think too loudly."

"Okay will try not to think of anything," Magnus said and he watched Alec close his eyes. Alec looked very peaceful in his sleep this time. He even smiled and held Magnus close, but not at a crushing closeness.

_Alec was holding hands with Magnus and talking back and forth. Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec and they sat there kissing for a while. Then, they were suddenly asleep in a bed and then, everything went black and Alec heard Isabelle say something. Something about Simon. She was talking loud and then all of the sudden-_

Alec woke up and opened his eyes to look around. He had heard Isabelle, hadn't he? Maybe she was in the apartment and he had heard her thoughts? He didn't know. Alec tried to move, but he noticed that Magnus was still holding onto him tightly. Alec smiled a little at this and slowly got out of the bed. He moved downstairs to check if Isabelle was there. Then, he heard Isabelle again. _By the Angel, I want to just reach over and kiss him… _

Alec's eyes widened and he called, "Isabelle? Simon?" No answer. No one was there. Alec was trying to convince himself that no one was there except Magnus and him. He slowly started back up the stairs.

When Alec got back into the room Magnus was sitting up and looking at him with a confused look.

"Sorry, I thought.." he paused as he heard Jace's thought about some food he was eating. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, "I keep hearing.. people's thoughts.. There is no one here, though…" he looked at Magnus with worry is his eyes.

"Do you want to go talk to Clary and see what is wrong?" Magnus asked standing up .

"No, I think I would rather sleep some more," he smiled at Magnus and climbed back into bed. Then, he heard some random person that he did not know saying something about a cat. He looked at Magnus. "Is it normal to hear people's thoughts when you don't even know them?" Then, he buried his head into the pillow. Magnus laughed and rubbed Alec's back.

"Are you going to lay down with me?" Alec smiled.

"I don't know.. do you want me to?" Magnus asked smiling.

"Do you even have to ask?" asked Alec with raised eyebrows. He sat up a little to grab Magnus and pull him down next to him on the bed.

Magnus let Alec pull him down and he ended up falling right on top of Alec.

"Well," he paused to put his arms around Magnus and interlocking his hands, "I didn't _necessarily _mean on top of me, but whatever," he smiled and leaned up to kiss Magnus.

Magnus laughed and then kissed him back. He smiled and leaned in closer to Alec.

Alec broke away from Magnus to yawn and thought, _great that was attractive._ He laughed and blushed a little. "Sorry, I guess I am still tired.."

Magnus laughed and kissed his forehead. "Then go back to sleep," Magnus said and got off of Alec and rolled over so that he was holding Alec in his arms.

Alec put his head in Magnus's chest and smiled. _He smells so good, _he thought. Then, he mumbled, "Mmmm, sleep sounds great…" Then, his eyes fluttered shut.

Magnus watched Alec sleep for some time until his eyes fluttered shut.

_Alec was walking on the sidewalk and there were people he did not know following him. They were all talking and everyone's talking gave Alec a headache. He felt like his head might explode. He felt like everyone in the world's talking was in his head. Through his ears. He felt like it was all swarming in his head like a bees nest. Suddenly, it was all too much for Alec to handle and he tried to run, but they just followed him. He screamed when they just kept following and talking louder and louder until-_

Alec woke up to see Magnus staring at him.

"I have had enough of this were going to see Clary to see why all this is happening to you," Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand and leaving the apartment.

Before they left, Alec asked with squinted eyes because of his major headache, "What time is it?" Alec's head felt like it might explode.

"I don't know like 7 maybe," Magnus said pulling Alec closer to him as the walked.

"The sun.." then he realized he sounded like a vampire, "Nevermind.."

Magnus stopped and looked at Alec, "Now what have we said about doing that tell me right now."

Alec tried to laugh, then realized it hurt his head too much, "Just.. the sun.." he paused and stopped walking for a second. He stood just looking at the ground with closed eyes for a minute. "My.. my head…" He felt like he was going to pass out because of his headache. "It's fine…" he stopped again. He looked back at Magnus and started walking, "I'm fine."

"No you are not!" Magnus said picking Alec up in his arms before he passed out. Magnus hurried to the institute. When he got there Isabelle was the only one there so Magnus explained everything to her as he laid Alec on the couch.

"So, is he going to be okay? I mean you have more experience in this than me, right?" Isabelle asked.

"I have no experience in this at all! That is why I was hoping Clary would be here to tell me what was happening," Magnus said getting on his knees by the couch and started to stroke ALecs soft black hair.

"I will call her," Isabelle said, pulling out her cell phone.

**Their conversation:**

Isabelle: Clary? Hey, we really need you here at the Institute because that rune you put on Alec is doing stuff to him.

Clary: What kind of stuff?

Isabelle: The bad kind?

Clary: Okay, I will be there soon. (In the background Isabelle heard Clary tell Jace to get dressed)

"Okay, Magnus, she is coming," Isabelle said.

"Good, they better hurry," Magnus said as he just stared at Alec and his pale face.

Alec was passing in and out of consciousness the whole time.

"Okay, we are here! What is happening to him?" Clary walked in and asked.

Magnus just looked up at Isabelle hoping that she would explain it.

Isabelle looked at Clary and said, "Magnus said that Alec was having a bad headache apparently hearing people's thoughts that he did not even know. He passed out on the way here. Is that all?" Isabelle turned to Magnus for confirmation.

Magnus just nodded his head as he stared at Alec lying limp on the couch.

"Well," said Clary, "I guess, I don't know what should be done.. But I do know that he is hearing thoughts of the people all over the world and he is probably feeling dizzy and like his head is going to burst. I could try another rune?"

Isabelle widened her eyes and looked at Magnus.

"What is this rune going to do to him?"

"I don't know. It is backfiring, it was not supposed to do this. I promise it was just supposed to let him hear thoughts within the room. But I would assume…" she paused and looked at her hands.

"What is it going to do to him, Clary?" Isabelle yelled walking closer to Alec.

"If it does what I expect.. It is making him slowly lose his mind. He is literally going insane. But it should take a little longer to do that, I think we still have some time," she looked at Magnus with a useless look on her face.

Magnus just sat there and stared at Alec.

"Wait, Magnus! Does that special magic book of yours have anything that could possibly help? Or should we try to summon a demon again?" Isabelle raised her eyebrows.

Magnus just sat there getting angry by the all the stupid comments everyone was saying.

"Magnus, you can't just not talk to us. Sorry, but that is not helping Alec," Isabelle said looking at Magnus. "I know you are angry and worried, but we need your help."

Magnus stood up and walked out of the room.

Isabelle and Clary shared a look and just left him to do whatever he had to.

Magnus went out to to hallway to calm down, but he when he got out there, he started to break down because he was worried he was going to lose Alec to whatever was happening to him.

"Well, obviously he isn't going to do shit," Isabelle said quietly staring at the ground. She shook her head angrily and walked over to Alec to hold his hand.

"Okay, well then we need to do something… Let me think.." Clary said.

Isabelle looked at Clary and said, "I wish we had a warlock friend who would do anything to save Alec.. But apparently there are no spells or potions or demons to summon to fix this…"

"Wait, could we maybe go to the Silent Brothers?" Clary asked.

Then, Magnus came back into the room.

You could tell that Magnus had been crying. He walked over to Alec and told everyone to leave the room.

Isabelle and Clary give him a look and they walk out.

Magnus goes over to Alec and puts his hands on his chest. _Alec I don't know if you can here me but I just want you to know that I love you. _ Magnus took all the energy that he could and pushed down on his chest and blue sparks came out of his hands. Magnus could feel the tears running down his face as Alec didn't move. Magnus just stood there. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't have any energy left to do anything. _Alec. If you can hear me, listen. You can fight this please just fight your way through this. You are strong enough to get through this. _Magnus laid his head down on Alec chest. He could hear Alec heart beat. Magnus breathed heavily. When he heard something in his head.

_Magnus? _It was Alec's voice.

Magnus thought that it was just his imagination until it happened again.

_Magnus? Answer me. _

_Alec? How are you talking to me? _

_I don't know. I think we can from whatever you did to me. _

_Okay… well can you wake up? Can you do anything? _

_Its all the people in my head I can't handle all of it. _

_Well what can we do?_

_You got to destroy the rune. _

_Okay, I will go get Clary. _Magnus runs to out of the room to see Clary and Isabelle standing in the hallway. "We have to destroy the rune!" Magnus said out of breath.

They all hurry back into the room. "Well do I cut it off, or poor acid on it?" Clary asked.

"Neither! we are not going to cut my brother." Isabelle said looking at Clary as if she was insane.

"I could do something but I don't have enough energy to do it," Magnus said looking down at his feet.

Isabelle and Clary hold both of there hands out. "Take our energy." Isabelle said.

Magnus looked at them and they all held hands. Magnus started to chant something and Isabelle and clary could feel their energy draining from them. When he was done he helped both of them sit down and told them thank you. Magnus then walked over to Alec. He kneeled by Alec and put his hands on the rune. He started to chant something again and blue sparks started to roll around Alecs arm. When he was done he looked at Alec's wrist and saw the rune slowly fade away. When it was completely gone he looked at Alec and thought.

_Alec? _

_Yeah? _

_The rune is gone now. Can you wake up? _

_Im to weak. I can't just yet. _

_Okay so you want me to move you to a bed? _

_No im fine I just need to gain strength. _

Magnus didn't say anything he just put his hands back on his chest. He closed his eyes and felt all his energy go out of him as he fell to the floor in blackness.

When Magnus woke up he was in his bed back in his apartment. He tried to sit up but was still to weak. He looked around to see that Alec was sitting on the bed by him looking at him.

_Are you ok? _Alec asked.

_Yeah, Are you?_ Magnus looked at Alec.

_Yeah, thanks to you. Why did you give me your energy? _

_I didn't want to take chance and you not wake up. _Magnus thought with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Magnus please don't cry," Alec said as he wiped the tears off of Magnus's face.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Magnus said grabbing Alecs hand.

Alec Laid down beside Magnus and Magnus laid back so they could be eye level. "You need to go back to sleep so you can gain your energy back," Alec said.

"Only if you will hold me while I sleep," Magnus said.

"Of course I will," Alec said as he pulled Magnus into him and watched as Magnus went to sleep.

In the morning, Alec woke up to find Magnus laying next to him. For once, Magnus had his head in Alec's chest. Alec smiled and held Magnus even tighter. He pressed a kiss to Magnus's forehead and felt so relieved. He had almost lost Magnus yesterday and he hopes that nothing else would ever hurt their relationship. He loves Magnus and he can not picture living without him. He moved his hand to grab Magnus's hand and he kissed Magnus's cheek, then moved over to his lips. He smiled and heard Magnus snoring a little.

When Alec kissed Magnus on the lips Magnus woke up and smiled. "Can you please wake me up like that everyday!" Magnus said rolling over so he was ontop of Alec. Magnus put his head in to Alecs neck and started to kiss it.

"Hey!" Alec laughed, "You have to get your strength up! You can't just pounce on me!" he tried to be serious, but he just smiled.

"It is up!" Magnus said still hiding his face in Alecs neck.

"Mag-" he started then felt Magnus kissing his mouth, "Mmm…" he mumbled.

Magnus smiled when Alec moaned. He thought that it was cute. Magnus put his hands into Alec's hair and started to play with the strands in his hair.

Alec blushed a little and smiled because he read Magnus's mind about the moan.

Magnus laughed and broke away. "I find i funny how we can read each others minds," Magnus said as he leaned back into kiss Alec.

Alec broke away this time, briefly, and said, "Yeah, especially when we are making out.. you should try to control your dirty thoughts…" he laughed then leaned back in.

Magnus laughed. "I can't help it," He said his lips still attached to Alec's lips.

Alec just smiled into the kiss to deepen it. He put his arms around Magnus's back and felt Magnus's back. He moved his hand slightly under the shirt and could feel Magnus's warm bare back. _I hope he doesn't know that I can't help my thoughts either.. By the Angel, he is so sexy and his back is so warm and… crap… _Alec blushed and tried to pull his hand out of Magnus's shirt. Instead, his hand got tangled in Magnus's shirt.

Magnus laughed "Did you forget that I can read your mind to?" Magnus laughed and pulled Alec closer to him.

"Didn't forget…" he mumbled, "Just can't control my thoughts about you… like this, I guess…" he smiled and blushed again.

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec's forehead. Magnus yawned, and looked at the clock. It was 7:50. "Why would you let me sleep in so late?" Magnus asked Alec with a hurt look on his face.

Alec gave Magnus a look to show that he thought he was crazy, "How is this late? I would have let you sleep in longer… See, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just had the urge to kiss you…" he smiled.

"Well, why didn't you get the urge to kiss me earlier?" Magnus looked still hurt. "Now I know you only want to kiss me when it late in the evening!" Magnus said sitting up.

"I just woke up anyways… Also, you needed your rest," he said, looking at his hands.

"I told you my energy is up I'm fine. Now let me go move around… Wait did you say you just woke up? Then who feed the Chairman?" Magnus said as he sprang out of bed running to the kitchen to feed Chairman Meow.

"Probably because I let you sleep!" Alec yelled after him, "That is why your energy is up!" Then, he laid back down and sunk his head into the pillows. "Otherwise he would be really tired and he would want to sleep more…" he mumbled into the pillow.

Magnus came back to the room and jumped right on top of Alec.

Alec laughed and gently pushed Magnus off of him. He looked right at Magnus and smiled.

"Am I not allowed to lay on your back?" Magnus asked laughing and rolling on the bed.

Alec just giggled and moved to lay closer to Magnus.

Magnus let him and asked, "Are you still tired?" Magnus asked as he rubbed Alecs back.

Alec just laughed and put his nose up to Magnus's and said, "You should know by now, I am _always _tired," he yawned.

Magnus smiled and just leaned in to kiss Alec.

This made Alec smile and he said, "Well, if you want me awake, you must give me coffee."

"Okay, Lets go," Magnus jumped of the bed and pulled Alec with him.

Alec let himself be dragged downstairs to the kitchen. When they got down there, Magnus made them both coffee. Alec put a ton of french vanilla creamer in his coffee mug. He drank it down without a problem and started to make another cup. He took the coffee out of the coffee maker and started adding sugar and creamer to the next cup. Then, he looked at Magnus, who had not even finished his first cup yet.

"Jace was right. You do drink a lot of coffee," Magnus laughed.

Alec smiled and said, "Yeah, you haven't even seen the half of it yet," he chugged the next couple cups down and moved to make one more. This would be his fifth cup of coffee. He felt awake enough now and he walked over to stand next to Magnus and lean against the counter with his shoulder touching Magnus's. He reached down with the hand that was not holding the coffee, that was full again, and grabbed Magnus's hand. He started sipping his coffee again.

Magnus smiled and squeezed Alec's hand.

"Thanks for humoring my coffee addiction," Alec smiled.

"Its funnier than your applesauce addiction," Magnus said laughing.

Alec looked at him, "You are addicted, too!" he laughed and put him nose to Magnus's, "But I love it more…"

"I know but i can't help it! Applesauce is sooo good," Magnus said throwing his hands in the air and then having them land around Alec's shoulders.

"It is! We should go buy more…" Alec giggled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

Magnus let him kiss him then pulled away. "Lets go then," Magnus said as he laughed and ran out of the kitchen.

Alec laughed and ran after Magnus. "Well, where are we going to get applesauce?"

"The store of course," Magnus said as he started to walk out the door.

"Well, I got that. I meant which one, considering we are in New York…" he laughed and grabbed Magnus's hand while they walked.

"The closest one," Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand and pulling down the road.

When they got there, they walked in and found the biggest tubs of applesauce they could. "How many should we get?" Alec asked.

"All of them," Magnus said rubbing his hands together at the sight of all the applesauce.

Alec's eyes got wide, "Are you stocking up again?" He looked at Magnus lovingly and asked, "Probably a dumb question, but how are you planning on getting all of it home?"

"Did you forget what I am?" Magnus looked at Alec with a dumb face. Magnus just put his hand across the row of applesauce and they all started to disappear. "And before you can say anything I have already put the money on the counter," Magnus grabs Alec's hand and they leave to go back to Magnus's apartment.

Alec laughed and said, "You are right, I had forgotten. I love you, you dork!" While they are walking, he grabbed Magnus's hand and kissed him. They walked back to the apartment and all of the 50 jugs of applesauce were on the floor in the living room. The jugs were covering the floor, the couch, and the chair. Alec looked up at Magnus and said, "By. The. Angel. That is a lot of applesauce," he giggled, "What now?"

Magnus laughed, "God I love that saying," Magnus grabbed a jug of applesauce and started to eat it.

Alec smiled brightly and said, "I know you do," and walked over to grab his own jug of applesauce.

Magnus looked at Alec and then yelled, "Applesauce eating contest!" As he said that he ran to the kitchen to get him a spoon.

Alec laughed and got his own spoon. He said, "I'm going to beat you, Magnus. Just prepare to fail," he laughed really loud and walked back to the pile of applesauce.

When Alec got back into the living room Magnus was already on his second jar. "Yeah sure you are… you better start eating if you want to catch up with me," Magnus said still eating.

Alec picked up a second jug and threw the spoon across the room to land on the floor. He unscrewed the lid and put his mouth to the jug. He started chugging it faster than he had ever ate applesauce before.

Magnus stared at Alec with wide eyes. Then, he just started to eat again at his same pace. _Alec.. be careful I don't want you choking. _Magnus laughed at the look on Alec's face when he remembered that they could still read each other's minds.

Alec took the jug away from his mouth, but only for a second, and laughed. Then, he started eating it again and he thought, _I kind of forgot about you reading my mind… _

_Good thing you weren't thinking anything dirty. Like how hot I look while eating applesauce. _

Alec laughed, then thought, _crap crap crap, now I am thinking about it… _He tried to control his mind so he thought, _1234 he is really hot… red, blue, crap…_

Magnus spit out some of his applesauce because he was laughing so hard.

Alec blushed and took his applesauce away from his mouth so he could laugh. Then, he was on his third jug, so he grabbed one.

Magnus looked at Alec and started to throw applesauce at him.

First, Alec thought, _crap… _Then, he yelled, "Cheater!" and laughed as he threw applesauce at Magnus.

"No im not. I cant eat anymore so im going to make you stop eating," Magnus said throwing a hand full of applesauce at Alec.

Alec laughed and yelled, "Good, because I don't feel good…" he walked over to Magnus and dumped the jug on his head and started laughing so hard he had to sit down.

Magnus looked at Alec then sat on his lap and started to pour a jug on his head.

Alec just laughed and when it was over he put his arms around Magnus and his chin on his shoulder. He smiled and thought, _How to get more applesauce over here… _Then, he just laughed.

"Don't even think about it," Magnus said hitting Alecs shoulder.

"Already done," Alec said as he suddenly felt sick. He just continued to sit and then he left to go up to the bathroom.

Magnus sat on the couch for a little bit, and then when Alec did not come back down stairs he went to go check on him.

Alec was sitting on the bed when Magnus came to check on him. He just sat there looking at the wall. When Magnus got up there, Alec smiled at him. "Hey."

"Are you ok?" Magnus asked sitting down by Alec.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alec smiled reassuringly at Magnus.

"Okay," Magnus said leaning his head on Alecs shoulder. Magnus looked at Alec to see that he had changed out of the applesauce covered clothes.

Alec laughed at Magnus and said, "I changed, but my hair is really sticky. Also, you are still applesaucey. We should get cleaned up," then he had wide eyes and looked away from Magnus, _Crap.. I did not mean that we should take a shower…. together.. .or anything dirty… I just meant… _He stopped thinking and blushed.

_Well why do you think i started the food fight. _He looked at Alec and winked.

Alec's eyes got big and he just blushed some more. He got off the bed so that he would not make the bed smell of applesauce and he leaned up against the wall. He continued to turn an even brighter shade of red as he looked at his hands and started playing with them.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and led him to the bathroom.

**Jace and Clary, Training Room of the Institute:**

"Okay, so basically you just flip," Jace told Clary. He wasn't very good at teaching her how to do a flip.

Clary laughed and said with sarcasm, "Thanks, Jace. That was so helpful," she attempted to flip and fell on her face again. She tried a second time and failed again. She was determined to get this move down before tomorrow and Jace was not helping much. She tried, and once again, flailed and face planted. She was sure she would have some bruising on her face after this session. She tried again and landed so that she was laying on her wrist in a twisted way. She yelped a little in pain and tried to get up, but her wrist hurt so that she couldn't get up. She cringed in pain and dug her fingernails into her hand because of the pain. She could feel the pain stinging her eyes and she did not want to cry over something silly, so she looked at the ceiling and laughed.

"Are you ok?" Jace asked as he ran over to Clarys side.

She smiled and laughed again, "Yeah, I'm perfect," she picked up her wrist with her other hand and slowly got up. _Shit! That hurts! _Clary thought.

"No, you're hurt let's go check that out," Jace said as he bent down and grabbed Clary up in his arms.

_Thank the Angel… _Clary thought, _because this hurts like hell. _"Okay," she managed a fake smile.

When they got to the infirmary Jace sat Clary on one of the beds.

The nurse looked at her wrist and said, "Yup its broken. But nothing that an iraze can't fix," The nurse took her stele out of her pocket drew an iraze on Clary wrist.

"Thank you," Jace said as he grabbed Clary and walked out.

Clary pulled her way to the training room and said, "I _have_ to get that flip down before I do _anything else."_

"Okay this time I will show you how to do it," Jace said as he walked over to a wall and jumped of it and flipped over.

Clary watched because she really did need to get this move down. So she went over to the wall and tried to imitate what he had done. She did it almost perfectly and she laughed with relief.

Jace ran over to her and swung her up into his arms and spun around. "You did it! I'm such a good teacher," He said as he put her down.

Clary just laughed at him and said, "Or maybe I am just good at being taught," she smiled, "Never thought of that one, did you?" She leaned in to kiss him and smiled.

He smiled into the kiss then pulled away quickly. "We have to go tell Isabelle what i taught you!" He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to Isabelle's room.

**Magnus's Apartment: **

Chairman woke up before his owner and the shadowhunter woke up. He jumped down of the table and walked over to his food bowl. There was nothing in it. _Well looks like someone is about to get woken up. _Chairman walked over to the bed and jumped on top of his owner. _Hey! Idiot! Wake up give me some food! _

Magnus woke to the sound of Chairman Meow meowing at him. "What do you want, Chairman?" Magnus said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

The Chairman jumped down and walked over to his food bowl and sat down beside it.

"So you want food. Okay let me go get it," Magnus got up out of bed and walked down the stairs to go get Chairman some food. When he got back up stairs with the food, Alec was over on the floor petting Chairman.

Alec turned when he heard Magnus walked in and smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning. You are up rather early aren't you?" Magnus said putting the cat food on the floor as Chairman Meow attacked it. Magnus laughed and went over to the bed and sat down.

"Yeah, I blame the Chairman for that," he smiled a little and rubbed his eyes. Then, he walked back over to lay down on the bed and he yawned.

"Then go back to sleep," Magnus said as he rubbed Alec's back.

"Mhmmmm. Sleep sounds good," Alec mumbled as he put his head into Magnus's pillow, "You really do smell good in the mornings…"

Magnus laughed at that. "Even better than your 8 cups of coffee?"

This made Alec think about it, _I don't know what to say… he really smells so good… But coffee…. crap… _"No, you smell better," he lifted his head to look at Magnus and said, "Are you gonna just sit there?" he smiled and put his head back down, on his own pillow this time.

"Well, you did have to think about it," Magnus said scooting away from Alec. "But, I can't stay away from you," Magnus said laying down beside Alec.

Alec turned so that he was looking directly into Magnus's eyes, "Well, good. Because I don't want you to stay away. Then, I would be lonely," he smiled and scooted closer to put his head into Magnus's chest.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec to pull him closer.

"Mmmmmm…." Alec was smiling against Magnus. Then, he got as close to Magnus as he could and thought, _He is so warm… and nice… And sexy… and crap… _Alec laughed.

"Stop thinking about me," Magnus said laughing.

"I can't! With you right next to me… I can't. And what I am thinking is just the truth," Alec laughed a little.

"Well then I will just leave you to sleep so you don't have to think about me,"Magnus said smiling at Alec.

"No!" Alec said loudly. He put his arms tightly around Magnus so that he could not leave. Then, he smiled.

"This isn't fair you're stronger than me." Magnus said trying to get free from Alec.

Alec grinned and said, "Kinda the point."

Magnus groaned and just melted into Alec's embrace.

Alec smiled and finally went back to sleep.

Magnus could not go back to sleep so he just layed there and watched his boyfriend sleep. Magnus thought of him and Alec the other night in the shower.

After a couple of hours, Alec woke up and looked to find Magnus still next to him. Alec had his arms still tightly around Magnus and he slowly loosened them. He smiled and looked at Magnus. "Hey," Alec said with a low giggle.

"Hey," Magnus said leaning in to kiss Alec.

Alec continued to look at Magnus and then said, "So," he laughed, "What time is it?"

"How am I supposed to know," Magnus said pulling Alec toward him.

Alec giggled and snuggled into Magnus, "No- You know what, I don't even care," then he shut his eyes and put his head into Magnus's chest.

Magnus smiled and put his head on top of Alec's.

Alec smiled even wider and suddenly felt strangely awake. For him, he was never fully awake, but right now he felt like he could run a marathon. So he let go of Magnus and moved his head. Then, he grinned as he pinned Magnus to the bed.

Magnus smiled. "What's with all this energy? You haven't even had your coffee," Magnus said smiling.

Alec put his face really close to Magnus and said, "I don't know. I blame you. You are such a morning person, and it doesn't help that with you so close, I just…" he paused to smile, "I feel more energetic I guess. That sounds lame…" He laughed then added, "whatever."

"You are so cute," Magnus said putting his nose to Alec's.

Alec giggled and kissed Magnus. He leaned down onto Magnus with more weight and smiled.

"Okay is it just me or are you freaking horny," Magnus said laughing.

Alec looked like he was thinking about it then shook his head with a smile, "Nope. Not just you…"

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec.

Alec moved his arms over to where they were on Magnus's waist. Then, he deepened the kiss.

Magnus smiled into the kiss and moved his hand up Alec's shirt.

Alec smiled widely at this and moved his lips down to Magnus's neck. He could feel the bare skin between Magnus's low rise pants and his shirt. He moved his body against Magnus and smiled some more. Their bodies fit perfectly together. He continued to suck on Magnus's neck until he was satisfied. He smiled at the mark he had left. He giggled as he moved his hand up on Magnus's chest, under that shirt. He moved so that he was stadling Magnus and he leaned down to kiss him once more.

Magnus grabbed Alec's back and pulled him closer to him. He deepened the kiss and then pushed Alec off of him. Magnus got up and started to run away from Alec. "If you want more come and get it," Magnus said laughing.

Alec had wide eyes as he got off the bed and ran after Magnus. "Magnus, you are a jerk!" he laughed.

"I love you!" Magnus yelled from wherever he was hiding.

Alec smiled and said, "Uh-huh, sure you do…" He giggled and looked around for Magnus.

Magnus was hiding behind all the jars of applesauce. He watched Alec go past him a thousand times. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

It took Alec and hour to find Magnus. When he walked by again he looked and realized that Magnus was over there. He smiled and looked at Magnus dumbly. He slowly walked over closer, and then he tried to jump on top of Magnus.

Magnus laughs and just pushes Alec away from him. He tries to stand up but falls over a applesauce jar. Alec lands on top of him and leans in to kiss him.

Alec started to kiss Magnus harder and he smiled. Then, he leaned his head away and said, "I caught you."

"Well you are trained to catch downworlders," Magnus said leaning up to kiss Alec.

Alec smiled at this and deepened the kiss. He moved one of his hands down to Magnus's waist. He could still feel the bare skin. He slowly moved his hands up his shirt he continued kissing Magnus. Then, he moved his mouth down to Magnus's neck again and started there.

Chairman Meow was walking down the stairs when he saw his owner underneath the shadowhunter. _That shadowhunter is trying to hurt my owner! _So Chairman Meow jumped of the stairs and walked into the kitchen so he didn't have to watch.

Magnus pulls away and starts to run again.

Alec just laid there this time, given up on making out with his boyfriend. He slowly got up and went upstairs to the bedroom. He decided to get ready for the day.

When he got up stairs Magnus was changed and had clothes laid out for Alec. "Hurry up and get changed," Magnus said has he gave Alec a kiss on the cheek and walked back down stairs.

Alec stared after him with wide eyes and thought, _He is so unbelievable. And what does he have planned? Ahh! These clothes! The rhinestones… _ He looked down at the outfit that Magnus picked out for him. It was not as out there as most of Magnus's clothes, but it was practically made of rhinestones. He looked at it once more and thought, _there has to be something else to wear… _He walked over to Magnus's closet and started searching for something, preferably black and toned down.

He found a dark blue shirt that looked decent. He grabbed it and threw it on. Then he looked at the clothes on the bed again and took the pants, and the blue scarf that magnus told him last time that matched his eyes. He walked down stairs to find Magnus sitting on the couch.

Alec walked over to sit on the couch across from the one Magnus was sitting on. He made a point of not looking at the warlock as he was staring at the floor. He pulled out his phone to check if he had any messages. None. He started to text Isabelle to make sure everyone was okay. He was getting kind of tired and he realized just how early he woke up. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He wanted to curl up in Magnus's bed and he wanted to smell Magnus on his pillow. Magnus's pillow always smelled like Magnus's hair. Alec loved the smell and would smell it all the time if he could. He decided to stop thinking about sleeping and he stood up. He walked to the kitchen and started making coffee. He drank seven cups of coffee, with a ton of creamer and sugar, and went back into the living room. He sat back down on the same couch as before. He continued to stare at the floor and tried not to think anything.

"What is wrong?" Magnus asked Alec. He got up and sat by Alec and put his arms around his boyfriend.

Alec sank into Magnus's arms and smiled a little. "Nothing," he said.

"Well you look good in that scarf," Magnus said staring at his boyfriend.

"Thanks," Alec said, smiling at Magnus.

Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec on the cheek again and smiled. Alec smiled and said, "Oh, so _now _you want to kiss me," he was trying to tease Magnus.

"Haha i like teasing you," Magnus said moving his head to kiss Alec on the lips this time.

Alec smiled and deepened the kiss. Then, as Magnus tried to lean in more, he broke apart and smiled deviously, "Well, two can play at that game."

Magnus laughed and just pulled him closer.

Alec just sat there marveling at Magnus and he smiled at him.

Magnus just pulled him in for another kiss after a few minutes of staring at each other.

Alec kissed him back, then realized. _Why did he make me get dressed?_

_Because we are going to go get something to eat! _ Magnus thought. He pulled away from Alec and grabbed his hand.

Alec smiled and muttered, "I think I would rather be kissing you…"

Magnus laughed and kissed him one more time then got up and started to walk out the door.

Alec smiled and asked, "Where are we going?" Then, he thought, _That was a dumb question. Of course he already knew where they were going. It was the place everyone went. _He let go of Magnus's hand and Magnus looked at him with a hurt look on his face. Then, Alec smiled and put his arms around Magnus's waist.

Magnus pulled Alec up to his face and kissed him."If you really want to stay here then we can," Magnus said pulling Alec back inside.

"If you're hungry, then let's go. I was mostly only kidding," he smiled at Magnus and held on to him tighter. He laughed at his usage of "mostly" and leaned his head against Magnus's shoulder.

"Well I can just make something from the kitchen," Magnus said patting Alec's head.

"I will go if you want to, I'm just not really that hungry," Alec smiled a little.

Magnus shut the door and pulled Alec over to the couch. "We will stay here then," Magnus said as he walked into the kitchen to get him something to eat.

Alec smiled and decided to follow Magnus to the kitchen. He saw Magnus with a bedazzled purple apron on. He had bedazzled oven mitts on both of his hands and he was leaning over the stove. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

"Are you sure you are not hungry. I make some good scrambled eggs," Magnus said turning around to look at Alec.

Alec smiled and said, "Only if you are making them. And I only want a little."

"Okay," Magnus said turning back to the stove.

Alec continued to stare in awe at Magnus.

"Stop staring at me," Magnus said as he put a plate of eggs down on the table.

Alec smiled and said, "No thanks, I think I will continue staring."

Magnus smiled and sat down. He scooted a plate toward Alec, who sat down in front of him.

Alec grabbed a fork and started slowly eating his eggs. He stopped staring at Magnus and smiled again.

"They are like heaven aren't they?" Magnus said smiling at Alec.

"They are really good," Alec smiled.

Magnus smiled and kept eating. Every now and then looking up at Alec.

When they were finished, Alec took both of their plates to the sink and started washing them.

Magnus walked over and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. He leaned his head on his shoulder and started to hum.

Alec smiled at this and tried to continue washing the dishes. Then, he slowly put the dishes in the sink and said, "You know, it is quite difficult to concentrate with you all over me," then he blushed and smiled even more.

"Well I can't help it. Its like we have a magnetic pull. I can't stay away from you," Magnus said smiling into the crook of Alecs neck.

Alec giggled, "Well, you didn't have trouble with that this morning," he smiled.

Magnus laughed and pulled away from Alec. "Fine, fine I will not be all over you then," Magnus said walking out of the kitchen.

Alec left the last dish in the sink and followed after Magnus. He found Magnus on the couch and he sat down next to him, almost on his lap. He grabbed Magnus's hand and said, "I never said I didn't like it," he giggled.

Magnus laughed and just pulled Alec on to his lap. "Good, because I like being this close to you," Magnus said kissing Alec.

Alec smiled and deepened the kiss. Then, he put his arms around Magnus's waist.

Magnus smiled and put his hands in Alec's hair.

Alec continued to deepen the kiss.

Magnus smiled into the kiss and then broke away. "I love you Alec," Magnus said just staring at Alec.

Alec smiled back at him and put his nose up to Magnus's. "I love you, too."

"Yay!" Magnus said and kissed him again.

Alec heard his phone buzz and he decided he should probably check it. So he broke away from the kiss with an apologetic look on his face. He got off of Magnus and picked up his phone. He saw that the person calling was Jace. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey where are you?"

"At Magnus's… Why?" Alec said, looking at Magnus.

"Well can you come home please we need you."

"What for?"

"Uhm something is wrong with Isabelle. She won't come out if her room."

"Okay, fine. I will be there soon," he said angrily. He hung up and grabbed his bag. Then, he walked over to Magnus and explained everything. "Sorry, I guess I have to go deal with my sister. You know, her and that vampire probably just broke up again…" Alec said with anger still in his voice.

"Okay lets go," Magnus said, grabbing Alec's hand to comfort him as they left.

**At The Institute:**

Magnus and Alec walk into the institute and Jace came up to them. "Hey, Jace. Is she still in her room?" Alec asked.

"No, she finally came out. Her and Simon had a fight," Jace said pointing to the room where Isabelle was sitting.

"So, why am I here? If she came out," Alec huffed angrily. He walked closer to the door and looked at Jace.

At that moment, before Jace could speak, Isabelle looked at Alec and walked by with a hurt look on her face. "Maybe because you are supposed to care," she said as she stormed upstairs to her room.

Alec rolled his eyes in anger and instantly he felt bad about what he had said. He cursed under his breath and followed Isabelle upstairs.

Magnus watched as Alec ran up the stairs. "So…" Magnus said now staring at Jace.

Jace just stood there and stared at Magnus. "Why was he wearing a scarf?"

"It is very stylish isn't it," Magnus said smiling at Jace. "I picked it out for him.

_I feel sorry for Alec. _Jace thought. They just stood there in silence till Alec walked down the stairs.

**Isabelle's Room:**

"Izzy, can I come in?" Alec asked through the door.

"Why? So you can not care some more? Because if all you want is to go make out with Magnus, I don't think he would complain," her voice was shaking, not normal for Isabelle.

"Izzy, please. I am not going to leave until you let me in," he said.

The door opened and she sat back on the bed. She looked awful. She was wearing clothes that had obviously been slept in. Her hair was not done and it was scraggly looking. Her makeup was streaming down her face. She looked like a zombie because of how tired and depressed she looked. She looked up at him with sad, glistening eyes through her hair in her face.

"Izzy, what happened?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"I- Simon and I had a fight," she replied with tears threatening again.

"I got that. I mean, you never get this worked up. You have never gotten so upset over a guy. What is it with him?" he asked kindly.

"I..." she looked at her hands.

"Isabelle, being your brother.. This is difficult, but... Do you love him?" he asked grabbing her hands.

She looked up at him and nodded.

Alec was taken about. She had always claimed to love the guy she was with at the time, but that never lasted. She and Simon had been together for a while, and she was so genuinely upset about this one fight. "Izzy, if you love him, you should be able to talk to him about whatever is going on."

"I do. I mean, I love him, but I feel like I am losing him, Alec. How do you deal with losing someone you love?" she asked looking at him with real concern.

"Izzy," he started then stopped. They had lost Max and they lived on. But he knew that was not what she meant. He looked at her and said, "I have never been there... But Izzy, we have lost people... close to us, that we love, and we moved on. We are still living, so if you and Simon take a break, you will live on. And I am not saying you guys are breaking up, because you guys just need to talk to each other instead of talking to Clary and I."

Isabelle looked at him and said, "I never told Clary-"

"Iz, who do you think Simon has to talk to? Clary. He is venting on Clary and you are venting on me. You guys need to think about what happened and talk to each other. Okay? That is all the big brother advice I can give you right now," he smiled sadly and hugged her.

"Thanks, Alec. I love you," she said into his chest.

"Love you, too," he kissed her head, then left her room to go back downstairs.

**Back Downstairs:**

Alec came downstairs and stood next to Magnus. "Okay," he looked at Jace, "I got her calmed down. I gave her some 'brotherly advice'" he made quote marks with his fingers, "and now she is going to talk to Simon."

"Oh, thank the Angel. I don't think I can handle a crying Isabelle. I can barely handle a normal Isabelle," Jace said exasperated.

"Well, now that is all fixed, talk to you later," Magus said as he grabbed Alec's hand.

Alec giggled as they walked out of the Institute. On the walk back, Alec said, "Thank the Angel that did not take as long as I thought it might."

Magnus just laughed and pulled Alec closer to him.

After they got back, they sat on the couch and started talking.

"So, like I thought, Iz and the vampire are fighting…" Alec said.

"You are always right" Magnus said laughing.

"Oh, but I thought you were always right!" Alec stuck his tongue out at him.

"See this is why we are perfect for each other! We are both always right," Magnus said laughing.

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus.

Magnus smiles into the kiss and pulls him closer.

Alec puts his arms around Magnus's waist. He murmurs softly into Magnus's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Magnus said as he pulled away for air.

Alec giggled and moved his hands up into Magnus's hair.

Magnus smiled and deepened the kiss.

Alec pushed Magnus a little bit so that he was laying on him. He smiled at how assertive he thought he was being.

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec. "I love it when you take control."

Alec giggled again and raised his eyebrow as he pulled away, "I know you do," Then, he leaned into Magnus again.

That sent a shiver down Magnus's spine and he pulled Alec closer.

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled flirtatiously, "Cold, are you?"

Magnus just smiled and pulled Alec toward him.

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus again. He put one of his hands in Magnus's hair. "I love your hair," he murmured against Magnus's lips.

"All thanks to Ricky's hair gel." Magnus said smiling.

Alec giggled and pulled away because of how much he was laughing.

Magnus took this time to push Alec on to the floor.

Alec looked up at Magnus and opened his mouth to say something, but could not form words. He just sat there laughing until his sides hurt.

Magnus just sat there watching his boyfriend laugh on the floor.

"What w-" Alec started, but could not finish. He just kept laughing. Then, he got up and took Magnus's hand. He led him upstairs with no words until they got up there. Then, he said, "I'm tired. We should go to bed."

"Okay," Magnus said at how random that was.

"Sorry, I am really tired," Alec laughed, "But if you don't want to go to bed…" he stopped.

"No," Magnus yawned, "I'm tired, too."

Alec smiled and started getting ready for bed.

When they were both ready, they climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Chairman Meow walked up the stairs to his owners bed to see that him and the shadowhunter were already asleep. He jumped up on the bed and curled up into a little ball at the end of his owners feet.

In the morning, Magnus woke up to find the Chairman on his head. He smiled and looked over on the other side of his bed, expecting to see his boyfriend. His tired eyes widened as he saw nothing of the such.

Alec opened his eyes and looked over at Magnus. He smiled and said, "Good morning." He felt like his throat was dry or something because his voice was higher than normal.

Magnus looked at Alec with fear and confusion. Alec gave him a questioning look and asked, "What? Magnus, what is wrong with my voice?!"

Magnus yelled, "Get out! Who are you and why are you in my bed?"

Alec widened his eyes and asked, "Magnus, what is wrong with you?!"

Magnus looked at Alec again and asked with a low voice, "A-Alec?"

Alec looked at Magnus like Magnus was crazy. "Yeah, who else would I be? And what the hell is wrong with my voice?!"

"A-Alec… You're… You're a- a girl…" Magnus whispered with wide eyes.

Alec asked with wide eyes, "WHAT?" He jumped off the bed and over to the full length mirror in the bathroom. "SHIT!" Alec walked out to Magnus asked, "H-how did this happen?"

Magnus looked at him with confused eyes. "Alec, I-"

Alec looked at Magnus with a weirded out expression. He suddenly felt nauseous and he ran to the bathroom. He felt sick and dizzy. _This isn't happening,_ he thought.

Magnus walked into the room and saw something on… Alec's face. Magnus walked over and wiped it off. Magnus looked at it and then gasped. "I know why you turned into a girl.." Magnus said and looked at Alec.

Alec clutched his stomach because of how nauseous he felt. "Why?"

"I think some how you got into my potions," Magnus said looking at Alec.

"But I didn't touch any of your potions… Ugh," he threw up and started breathing heavily.

Magnus turned around and looked at the Chairman. "You," Magnus said as he walked over to his cat. He picked him up and saw the same powder on him. "Alec, Chairman gave it to," Magnus looked at Alec.

"So what now?!" Alec started as he stopped throwing up, "There is a way to change me back, right? Like, now? Because… I can NOT stay like this!" Alec was freaking out and it was obvious.

"Well.. i mean.. there is … but.. It takes 24 hours to make the potion," Magnus looked at Alec sadly.

Alec opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. Then, he huffed and threw up again.

When Alec was done throwing up Magnus walked over to give Alec a hug.

Alec backed away and had wide eyes, "Sorry, I am not… me right now. I just…" Alec started, then walked into the bedroom.

"Just because you don't look like you, it doesn't me that you are not you… Alec, I will change you back okay I just need time."

"I know, I trust you. But I.. I still feel weird about… that…" Alec said.

Magnus let out a breath air. "Okay, I will get started on the potion. You stay here and do whatever," Magus said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Alec was confused. He was a… a girl right now, but he was still him, wasn't he? He could still hug Magnus without freaking out. Right? But then he thought that was like being cheated on. He didn't understand and he didn't want to understand. He just wanted this spell thing to be gone.

Magnus walked into his potion room. He grabbed all the things he needed and got started on the potion. He thought, _I don't understand why Alec would not let me hug him. It's not like I'm cheating on him. Am I? He is still Alec just in a different shell. Like Tessa when she changes into someone else. she is still her self. I just don't understand. _Magnus was down in his room all day when he got done mixing it he had to let it sit till tomorrow. He walked back upstairs and sat in the bed next a sleeping girly Alec.

When Magnus sat in the bed, Alec woke up and saw him. "Hey," he said as he smiled a little and he sat up to sit next to Magnus.

"Hey," Magnus said just staring off into space.

"So, I need to apologize…" he took a deep breath, "I was a jerk and I am sorry. I just freaked out because of… this. So I am sorry."

"Its fine it will be over in a couple hours." Magnus said.

"Good," Alec said, "What are you thinking about?" He took Magnus's hand and started playing with it.

Magnus smiled and looked down at his hand. "Nothing," Magnus said as he leaned his head on Alecs shoulder.

"Really? Okay," Alec smiled and put his head on Magnus's.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for the potion?" Magnus asked looking up at Alec.

Alec kissed his head and said, "Whatever you want to do."

"I think there is a marathon of what to wear on," Magnus said getting up and plopping on to the couch turning the T.V. on.

Alec just laughed and sat next to Magnus. Just then, Alec got a text from Isabelle. She said she was on her way to the apartment. Alec blinked. He hadn't made plans with Izzy today did he? "Iz says she is coming over… I don't know why…" Alec told Magnus.

Magnus looked at Alec and said, "Do you think she will notice that you are a girl?"

Alec looked at him with wide eyes and said, "Shit! Well, what do we do?" Right after he said this the doorbell rang. He looked at Magnus with worry in his eyes.

Magnus got up and said, "Go act like you are sleeping under the covers," Magnus started to head toward the door.

"Okay," Alec replied.

After buzzing the door twice, Isabelle opened the door and walked in. She saw Magnus and said, "Hey."

Magnus blocked the door and said, "Hello, young shadowhunter. Why do I have the pleasure to see you this afternoon," Magnus said with a wink.

"Well, ever since Alec started living here, I have not seen him that much. So I just wanted to come hang out with my brother," she smiled.

"Well he is not feeling well today and is asleep right now. Come back tomorrow and you can have him all day," Magnus said staring at Isabelle.

Isabelle gave him a look of worry, "Do I need to make him some soup?"

"No, you don't. Your soup would just make him worse," Magnus said backing away, "I'm going to go check on my poor little love bug," Magnus said as he closed the door.

Isabelle yelled through the door, "Just FYI: If I wanted in, I could just break the door! But I am going to leave you to go take advantage of my supposedly sickly brother!" Then, she walked away.

Magnus smiled and sat on the couch, "She is gone, my poor little love bug," Magnus said to Alec who was under the covers.

Alec got out of bed and sat back down closer to Magnus. He took Magnus's hand again to play with it. He smiled and kissed Magnus's hand. After he had kissed it, he kept his hand at his mouth and just kept smiling.

"What?" Magnus asked looking at Alec sideways.

"Nothing. I just love you," Alec said with a grin. Then, he put Magnus's hand back down.

"I love you too," Magnus said as he leaned his head on Alec shoulder.

_THE NEXT DAY:_

"Alec! Alec, wake up you sleepy head. Come one you got to get changed back into a boy!" Magnus said pulling at Alecs arm.

Alec mumbled, "But… sleep!" he tried to take his arm back.

"Okay fine i guess you will just stay a girl," Magnus said walking away.

Alec grumbled and got up. He followed Magnus and shook his head.

"Okay," Magus said as he turned to see Alec following him. "All you gotta do is just drink this potion and in a couple minutes you will be back to normal.

"Thank the Angel!" Alec says, grabbing the potion and swallowing it. He wrinkled his nose, "Eww! That's really nasty."

"Hey, I never said it would taste like heaven itself." Magnus said grabbing Alecs hand to leave the room. He turned around and locked the door. "That way the chairman won't turn you into anything else.

Alec smiled and asked, "Why do these things always happen to me and not you? The love spell? The reading minds thing? This? It makes me wonder."

Magnus laughed and just pulled Alec into a hug. "I don't know. But it shows that you are really strong because you handle them so well," Magnus said kissing the top of Alec's forehead.

Alec laughed and replied, "Yeah because being a jerk to you is definitely a good way to handle things." He continued to smile at Magnus.

"You weren't a jerk,"Magnus said sitting down on the couch. "Now come on we are missing Project Runway," Magnus said patting the seat next him.

Alec smiled and sat down next to him. After a few minutes he changed back without even noticing.

Magnus looked over and smiled. "Welcome back boy Alec," Magnus said.

Alec looked at him with confusion for a second and looked at himself to make sure he was a male again. Then, he grabbed Magnus and started kissing him.

Magnus smiled and deepened the kiss.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus.

They sat there for a while, just kissing. Then, Alec pulled away and said, "Sorry, I guess I just missed that." He smiled a little.

Magnus laughed then said, "Shhh im missing my show."

Alec laughed and scooted so that he sat almost on top of Magnus.

Magnus pulled Alec all the way on top of him and leans back on the couch so that he is laying under Alec.

Alec smiles and looks at Magnus. He puts his arms around Magnus's waist. "I thought you wanted to watch your show."

"A man can change his mind can't he," Magnus said as he pulled Alec in to kiss him.

Alec smiled and deepened the kiss.

Magnus put his hands in Alec's hair and pulled him closer.

Alec's phone started going off and he ignored it. He just kept kissing Magnus.

Magnus pulled away. "Are you going to get it?"

"No," Alec replies with a smile.

"I'm fine with that," Magnus said pulling Alec back down.

Alec just smiled and they kept kissing for sometime. Then, Alec's phone went off again. He got off of Magnus and said, "Sorry, should probably answer it. Could be important," he picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Alec! Are you feeling better?" Isabelle asked.

"What? What are you- Oh, yeah," he coughed a little, "Yeah, I am feeling a little better."

"Good! Are we going to hang out soon?"

"Sure…"

"Yay!"

"Okay," he coughed again, "I will talk to you later. I think Magnus is going to try and force feed me…"

"What?!" she yelled.

"Iz, not like that… Get your mind outta the gutter! No I meant," cough cough, "that he is making food and he wants me to get better, so he is going to force me to eat."

"Okay, bye then," she said, "Feel better!"

"Yup." He hung up and looked at Magnus.

When Alec put his phone in his pocket Magnus laughed and almost fell off the couch. When Magnus was done with his laughing spree he grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him back onto his lap and started to kiss him.

"Why were you laughing?" Alec giggles as he pulls away for a second.

"Because you were trying to sound sick. And you did not sound sick," Magnus said smiling.

Alec giggled, "Well, I am not sick, so I hope I don't sound sick."

Magnus laughed and looked behind Alec at the T.V. "Oh MY GOSH look at that outfit. Who would ever wear that? It is hideous!" Magnus said throwing his hands into the air.

Alec started laughing so hard that his sides hurt. Then, he said, "You're a dork."

"Look at it Alec! It is hideous!" Magnus said forcing Alec to look at the screen.

Alec looks and just laughs again. "I love you," and then, he leaned his head down to rest on Magnus's chest.

"I love you too," Magnus said patting Alec on the head.

Alec soon falls asleep on Magnus and starts to snore.

Magnus looks down at Alec and smiled. He moved to where Alec's head was on the couch.

Alec opened his eyes to look up at Magnus. "Mmmm, areyougoingsmwere?" He yawned incoherently.

"No, I just thought you would be more comfortable having your head on the couch instead of my chest," Magnus said rubbing Alec's hair out of his face.

"Mmmmm…" Alec whined and dug his face back into Magnus's chest, "But yourchestissowrm…"

Magnus laughed and just patted Alec's back. "Okay."

Alec dug his face in deeper into Magnus' chest. He smiled and inhaled all that was Magnus.

Magnus laughed even louder and put his arm around Alec's back.

Alec opened his eyes again to look up at Magnus, "Whareyoulaughinat?" He mumbled, pretty incomprehensible.

"I'm laughing at you," Magnus said poking Alec's nose.

Alec squinted his eyes looking confused, but giving up and putting his head back on Magnus. Then, he yawned very loudly.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?" Magnus asked looking at his tired boyfriend.

But he never got an answer because Alec had fallen asleep again and he was snoring.

Magnus picked up Alec bridal style and carried him to the bed. He changed into his P.J.s and climbed in next to him.

When Magnus got in bed next to Alec, Alec instinctively wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him in close.

Magnus could smell Alec's after shave. Magnus smiled and just buried his head into Alec's neck.

**In the morning….**

When Alec woke up, he was pressed up against another person. More specifically, he was hugging Magnus tighter than ever. He smiled at the smell of Magnus. He didn't remember much of last night, but he felt content, which was good. He took one of his hands and put it in Magnus' hair to stroke it. He couldn't help it, so he leaned in and kissed Magnus gently.

With the feeling of Alec's lips on his he opened his eyes. "Good morning," Magnus said.

"Good morning," Alec smiled. "Well, this is different. Normally, you have to wake me up."

"You went to bed before me though," Magnus said rubbing his eyes.

Alec thought about it. He did not really remember it, he was sleeping for most of last night. He replied, "I suppose that would make sense," he smiled.

Magnus laughed and snuggled back into Alec's chest.

Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus' head. He was perfectly content with staying in bed all day.

"I'm so tired!" Magnus said snuggling closer to Alec.

"Probably from all that potion making that you did yesterday," he said, chewing on his lip.

"Sure, lets blame that," Magnus said still hiding his face in Alecs neck.

Alec raised his eyebrows with a smile, "What else might it be?"

Magnus looked at Alec and held in a laugh. "Nothing, nothing, nothing," Magnus said and hid his face back in Alec's neck.

Alec just laughed and stroked Magnus' hair. "I love it that you are the one that is tired today," he smiled.

Soon Magnus was back to sleep and snoring lightly.

Alec had to bite his tongue not to laugh at Magnus' adorable snoring. He continued to stroke Magnus' hair.

Magnus awoke to blue eyes staring at him. "What time is it?" Magnus asked yawning.

Alec grinned and mimicked Magnus whenever he asked that question, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Are you trying to be like me?" Magnus said smiling.

"No, just making fun of you," Alec smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Well that is not nice," Magnus said turning away from Alec.

Alec just wrapped his arms around Magnus and said, "Oh, you know I love you."

Magnus smiled at that and turned around in Alecs arms to face him. "Good. Because I love you too."

Alec looked at the clock, "It's 12:03," he said.

"I slept that long!?" Magnus said finally waking up completely.

Alec bit his lip and replied, "Yes, and you were adorable doing it. Did you know you snore? I wish I could watch you sleep more often… And that sounds creepy, but whatever."

Magnus kissed Alec and just climbed out of bed to get dressed.

"But I guess… You are the pedophile, so you know…" he started laughing so hard that his sides hurt and he couldn't get out of bed.

Magnus just smiled and got some coffee.

"Oh, not talking. I see. Well, I am getting coffee now," he smiled at made his coffee.

Magnus smiled and walked back over to the bed and sat down.

When Alec had had his regular eight cups of coffee, he sat next to Magnus on the bed.

Magnus looked at Alec and just looked away.

"Why are you looking away from me?" He was starting to get nervous, "look, I'm sorry about what I said… I know you don't like to talk about your age…" he looked at his hands.

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. "I love teasing you," Magnus said pulling Alec in for a hug.

"By the Angel, I thought you were actually mad at me," he smiled, "Jerk."

"I love you!" Magnus yelled.

Alec smiled and bit his lip. "I love you, too. And I'm not deaf."

"Sorry, I got excited," Magnus said smiling.

Alec giggled and leaned his chin on Magnus' shoulders to look at him. "I see that!" he said between giggles.

Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec.

Alec smiled into the kiss and put his hand in Magnus' bed hair. When he pulled away, he bit his lip and said, "You have sexy bed head," and he ran his hand through it again.

"Thanks, I try really hard in my sleep to get it to look like this every morning," Magnus said striking a pose.

Alec just giggled and moved so he was sitting behind Magnus with his arms around his stomach. He put his chin on Magnus' shoulder and hugged him tighter like he might just disappear from Alec's reach.

Magnus leaned back into Alec and smiled.

**To Sizzy at the Institute:**

"So what I'm saying that I am really sorry about fighting with you, Simon," Isabelle finished.

"No, I'm the one that started it. It's not your fault, it's mine, so I am sorry," Simon replied. She had been apologizing for the past hour.

Isabelle smiled at him and said, "Can we just kiss and make up now?"

Simon didn't reply he just leaned in and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned so she was on his lap.

He pulled away and said "I hate it when we fight."

"I know. I am so sorry," she said.

"I know you are so stop say it," Simon said smiling.

"Okay," she replied and leaning in to kiss him again.

"I missed this," He mumble.

She smiled and put her hands in his hair. Then, she looked frantic and remembered something. "Oh, shit. I have to call Magnus!" She picked up her phone and dialed Magnus' number.

"What do you want Isabelle?" Magnus asked.

"I kind of forgot to tell you something… I thought you probably want to know that tomorrow is Alec's birthday," she said quickly.

"And you think I didn't know that," Magnus said looking over at the sleeping Alec.

"How did you know?!" she asked with genuine confusion.

"I'm a warlock Izz sweetheart," there was a long pause and then Magnus said, "Jace told me like two weeks ago."

Isabelle laughed and asked, "So what are you doing?"

"Like now? Or for his birthday?" Magnus asked.

"His birthday!" Isabelle squealed obnoxiously.

"Oh, well I don't know? What do you want to do for it?" Magnus asked Isabelle.

"I thought you would probably plan a party, but he doesn't really like those… So I don't know, but don't buy him a red lizard with yellow spots," she replied.

"Why would I buy him a lizard with yellow spots?" Magnus asked.

"Just don't. He doesn't need two!" She said.

"Oh.. Okay," Magnus said then there was a long pause again. "What if we had a glitter war? Yes he would love that!" Magnus said excitedly.

Isabelle giggled. She knew her brother would hate that. Therefore, she went along with it. "Yeah! He would!"

"Great I know where to get the glitter!" Magnus said before he hung up on her because Alec woke up.

"So what is he going to do for Alec's birthday?" Simon asked leaning back on the bed.

"Glitter war," she smiled deviously.

Simon fell off the bed because he was laughing so hard. "He is not going to like that."

She started giggling, "I know. Thats the. Point," she said between giggles.

Simon got up off the floor and pulled Isabelle to where she was sitting on his lap.

She grinned and asked, "So, you wanna help?"

"Do I? I would love to!" Simon said throwing his hands up in the air.

She gave him a funny look, "Was that sarcasm?"

"Nope it was not, My love."

"Okay, fine. Well, should we go over to Magnus' then? To plan?" she asked.

"Okay lets go!" Simon said as he jumped off the bed.

**At Magnus' Apartment:**

Alec looked at Magnus, "So why won't you tell me who you were talking to?" he whined playfully as he poked Magnus' side.

"Because it is none of your business, shadowhunter," Magnus said sticking his tongue out at Alec.

Alec crossed his arms and honestly had no idea who he would be talking to, or why. _Oh, well, _Alec thought.

Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's hand. "So tomorrow is your birthday huh." Magnus said winking at Alec.

Alec blinked and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"We'll why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't see why it matters," he looked at the floor, "It just means I am a year older."

"We'll I care!" Magnus said with a look of hurt in his face.

"You just want to throw a party…" Alec replied.

"Actually I'm not throwing a party because I know you don't like them." Magnus said turning away.

"It's just… Every year, I am going to get older and I don't really want to celebrate that…" Alec said close to tears.

Magnus looked at Alec and pulled him into a big hug. "If you don't want anything I won't do anything then."

Alec blinked away the tears and just said, "Okay."

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled at him. "I love you Alec."

Alec had to smile at this, "I love you, too."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into a deep kiss.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Alec broke away and walked over to the door to answer it.

Isabelle and Simon walked in and she said, "Hey, Alec. Hi, Maggie!"

Alec waved and asked, "Why are you here?" Isabelle did not answer, she just looked at Magnus.

Magnus walked over to Isabelle and said. "I don't think i want to have a glitter war on his birthday maybe another time. He just seems really upset because he is getting older."

"Awwww! Alec you ruin all the fun!" Isabelle whined.

"Isabelle! If you are going to say that then get out!" Magnus said pushing Isabelle out of the apartment.

Alec just looked away from her.

When Isabelle was gone Magnus ran over to Alec and have him a hug. "I think you are tons of fun. Don't listen to her."

Alec replied with a shaky voice, "I'm sorry that I won't let you throw a party or whatever, Magnus… I just…" he trailed off.

"I wasn't going to grow a party! I know you don't like them. I was just going to have the Scooby gang over to celebrate. But then you were upset, so then I told Isabelle no. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Magnus said as he turned to walk away from Alec.

"Magnus, I…" he took in a sharp breath and stopped.

Magnus just ignored him and walked up stairs.

As soon as Magnus shut the door of his room upstairs, Alec collapsed on the couch in tears. Alec was angry at himself for behaving like such a child. He knew he was, but he couldn't help it. He felt angry and upset when he thought about the fact that he was going to get older every year and Magnus wouldn't. He was even more upset because he couldn't tell Magnus for fear of making him upset. He had thought about this many times before now, but it had all built up until now. He knew he thought too much about the immortality of their relationship, but it was kind of hard when it kept coming up.

Magnus hated seeing Alec upset, but it still made him angry that Alec was acting the way that he was. He just wanted to make him happy on his birthday. Magnus didn't want to fight with Alec so he walked back down the stairs to see alec half on the floor half on the couch crying. He ran over to Alec and brought him into a hug. "Why are you crying sweetpea? Is it because of me? I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me."

Alec said through his crying, "There's nothing to forgive… I am just upset…" He tried to get ahold of himself. He awkwardly pulled himself away from Magnus and rubbed his eyes as he looked away.

Magnus just pulled him back into the hug and said, "Yes, I am the one that made you upset. So there is something to be forgiven. I love you Alec I'm sorry for hurting you."

Alec looked up at Magnus with a sad attempt of a smile, but he tried, "It's nothing you have done, Magnus, I love you, too."

"Then tell me what is wrong. Please." Magnus said pulling Alec on to his lap.

Alec thought, _If you knew what I thought about, you would be angry with me. Hell, I am angry with me. _"I'm sorry, Magnus." He knew he was apologizing for what he would tell him.

"Alec why are you saying sorry?"

"Because I am a terrible person. What I think about… It's terrible and childish and I know it…" he paused.

"Tell me right now!" Magnus demanded.

"It's just," he could feel the tears coming again. No, he would not cry again. He was not weak. Or was he? He continued, "I know that I am going to get older every year until I am old and… You won't and I know I shouldn't think about it this much, but I do. I do and I try not to. But it keeps coming up and I am just really sorry because I haven't told you and I don't want to anger you."

Magnus pulled Alec as close as he could to him."I would never get mad at you for thinking that."

Alec felt relieved and he smiled. He put his arms around Magnus' waist and hugged him tighter.

"I love you Alexander. And nothing will ever make me stop loving you," Magnus said pulling Alec into a deep kiss.

Alec smiled and deepened the kiss. He leaned away for a moment, "I love you more than you will ever know, Magnus," he replied with meaning and affection written in his blue eyes.


End file.
